The Tale of the Forgotten Marauder
by Eavan Asher
Summary: FIXING THE ENDING!
1. Train Ride

Disclaimer: Yea, I wish

It was raining. It always rains on the way to Hogwarts. I didn't mind much. I like the rain but I found it strange that the closer we got to Hogwarts the heavier it starts to rain. I just blew the thought off; it was probably a spell do get the muggles to turn around. They never seem to keen to go through storms.

Anyways, getting off subject. I was just sitting there in my compartment looking out the window watching the rain fall when the compartment door flew open. When I looked over towards the door all I could see was a flash of white light then foam started flying everywhere! I went to the door to see what was going on but as soon as I got to the door I was thrown back into my seat.

I feel back so far I hit my head on the window. I saw little black dots then my vision cleared and I saw a hand held out to me. I ignored it and got up my self.

"Are you ok Ellie?" "Yea I'm fine Remus but can you please tell your friends over there it's not nice to throw people around like that." I said while looking over at James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Washington, it was an accident we just needed to get inside before they caught us again." I rolled my eyes at this remark; they were always doing stupid shit and getting caught.

"Black, since when did you care if you got caught?" I asked, "Since they threatened to throw us off the train if we do anything bad on the train again." He replied calmly. It made sense they were always cursing of jinxing someone on the train rides, mostly Snape or some other idiot who annoyed them.

"What did you guys do to Snape this time anyways?" I asked half-hearted, the only reason I thought it was funny was because it made Evans so mad.

"Well Padfoot turned him into a foam person and Prongs put a levitating spell on him and sent him around in circles then Padfoot jinxed him so he would burp up slugs." All I could do was stare at them. When I finally got my voice I was annoyed.

"That's the best you could do was make a mess out of him, real brilliant guys." I scolded

"Washington, you don't get how creative that was. Do you?" James said, in disbelief.

"You guys were going into are fifth year can't you think of something better than that?" They just stared at me, guess they didn't know if I had the chance I would have gave him a few extra heads. Now that would have been funny.

"What are you four doing in here anyways don't you have your own little compartment farther back in the train?"

"Well see that's where you come in," I jumped Peter Pettigrew never talked at least not to anyone besides Potter Black and Lupin, at least as far as I knew. No one seemed to notice. "We need you to say we were in here with you the whole time."

"Yea Prongs doesn't need to get into anymore trouble with Lily." Sirius said. I just nodded and turned my back to them and continued looking out the window. They started talking about the moon or something like that. After a few minutes the compartment door opened again.

To my relief it was Charlie, my best friend. She changed a lot over the summer, her blond curly hair was longer and even curlier, if that's even possible. She grew about 3 inches which put her at 5foot 9. She was tall for a girl, she was also thinner and curvy, she looked pretty good.

She walked over grabbed me and gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back but after a few moments I had to pry her off me I was running out of air.

"Charlie you look great!" She smiled. "You to Ellie, your hair got so long." I nodded it did last time she saw me, my dark red hair, that was naturally highlighted with black unlike most redheads who have brown in their hair, fell just past my shoulders. Now it went down just past my waist. I grew an inch that put me at 5 foot 5. I'm fit and kind of curvy, but not really. My arm and stomach muscles made me look more fit than thin.

Charlie and I started talking about our summer trips. Charlie went to Spain. "So Charlie, make any new friends this summer." She smirked. She always made new friends especially of the opposite sex; she was tall blonde and attractive. "Yea, of course."

She fished for something in her pocket and took out a necklace. It was a gold chain that had topaz stone about the size of your little fingernail that was also lined in gold. "His name is Carlos, he's 17 and he's in a band."

I just shook my head and laughed. She always finds some poor helpless boy and wins him over with her beauty, wit, and charm. She still gets letters form one boy that she met the summer after our 2nd year.

"So how about you Ellie how is that boy in America what's his name?" "Dan, his name is Dan, and he's fine, he won four skateboard competitions this summer." "Awe does little Ellie have a boyfriend back in the states." I felt heat creep up my neck.

"He's not my boyfriend Pot..." I got cut off by the compartment door opening again. "James Potter how many times do I have to tell you to leave Snape alone?" Lily Evan yelled as she barged in, her prefect badge shining brightly. James smirked "I'll leave him alone if you'll go out with me."

"James Potter I would never go out with you if you were that last living thing on earth!"

"Chill out Evens, we didn't do anything anyways; we were in here the whole time." Sirius said coolly. "Is that true?" The question was directed to me. "Yea they were here." She looked at me hard. I knew she didn't believe me, oh well she'd get over it.

She looked away from me to Charlie. "You might want to change Charlie we'll be there in 15 minutes." And she was gone. I looked at my watch she was right only about 15 minutes left.

Charlie got her stuff and took off for the changing rooms. I leaned back and watched out the window. Charlie came back about 5 minutes later and sat in the seat opposite of me and looked out the window. The boys were gone doing something. After a few minutes the train stopped and we got off. Charlie and I got separated so I just went into the nearest carriage.

It had four people in it already, second years. I smiled hello then turned away. We made our way up to the castle in silence. I went into the castle and sat down in my regular spot at the Gryffindor table next to Charlie and the sorting began.


	2. The Forbidden Forest

"Charlie I'm stuffed, can we please just go to bed tonight. Your little group of worshipers will be here tomorrow."

"Just go up with out me I won't be long" She called over her shoulder as she walked towards the 10 or 12 people on and around the couch waiting for her. She was always the popular one, everyone loved Charlie smart, pretty, and fun.

After the first time my mom met her she looked at me and said she wished I was more like Charlie. I'm not anti-social or anything like that it's just a lot of people have a tendency to get on my nerves. I made my way up the stairs and went into my dorm. I literaly fell on my bed just staring at the ceiling. after a few moments the door opened again I sat up Quickly hoping it was Charlie. "Oh it's just you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Washington?"

"It means Evens I thought you were Charlie." She paused for a second.

"I don't see why she hangs around with the likes of you anyways. I mean you are always such a bitch, but what can you expect from an American." I didn't let the comment get to me, Lily was never very fond of me, something about her, her mom, dad and sister being harassed everywhere they went when they visited the states when she was 10. Supposedly someone held a gun to one of the friends she made when she went there. What does she expect when you go walking through downtown Chicago by yourself at night.

The funny thing is she gets pissed when Snape or someone treats her badly because shes no a pure blood. Girls go figure. "Evens, Charlie hangs out with me because I befriended her our first year when she wasn't so popular go just shut it already." Charlie walked in with lipstick smeared on her cheek. "

Gesh what happened to you?" She laughed.

" Molly dared Remus to put lipstick and a bra stuffed with socks then Todd dared him to kiss me, he never said where to kiss me so he kissed me in the cheek and the damn lipstick won't come off!" I couldn't help it the thought of Remus Lupin walking around with what looks to be bright red lipstick and a bra stuffed is just so god damn funny.

Remus is big, like muscled big not bulky but he's got a lot of muscle and broad shoulders. He must have cut his hair because on the train his brown/blond hair only fell to his shoulders. I went to bed that night smiling, within the next 10 minutes the rest of the girls filed up, a waited up for another half and hour tell I was sure everyone else was asleep.

At the end of my bed was my trunk. At the bottom of my trunk was a secret compartment, I dug threw my trunk as quickly and quietly as I could. When I opened it there was a cloak, and a tool that looked like a compass, it told me when people were near. I snuck out the door and started to make my way down the stairs. On the second stair I stopped dead in my tracks, there were two boys on the couch looking at me, it took me a minute to come to my senses. "What are you doing down here, Potter, Black?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing." That from Sirius.

"I'm going for a walk." I continued down the stairs and started towards the portrait door.

"We'll come with you" they walked over to me.

"I'll do just fine on my own." I called over my shoulder and walked out closing the portrait behind me and quickly threw the cloak on. They came out 2 seconds after I had my invisibility clock on . They looked around for a second and started down the hallway.

After a minute or so I left too, guessing that they were looking around the castle I started towards the front doors. It was still raining when I got outside. A huge smile crossed my face. I wrapped my cloak around me tighter and ran towards the forest. A few minutes later Black and Potter came walking towards the Forbidden Forest. When they got close to the forest a big cat-like animal jumped out and tackled them to the ground.


	3. A stag, a dog and a panther?

Ok yea so where did we leave off? Oh yea now like I was saying.

A big cat-like animal jumped out of the forest and tackled James and Sirius. The two boys fell to the ground as the cat-like animal got off of them and turned back towards the forest.

James and Sirius just stared off at it for a moment.

"Wait." Sirius yelled. It stopped.

"Luminos" James whispered. The tip of his wand ignited, he pointed it at the cat to see what exactly it was.

"Bloody hell, that's a panther James."

"The funny thing is Panthers aren't native to the area." Sirius and James looked at each other for a second. When they looked back the panther was gone. I was on one knee one hand on the ground supporting me the other resting on my other knee. My dark red hair looked crimson, blood red by the moonlight, hiding my face, or rather I hid behind it.

"Not a panther, a black leopard actually."

They both jumped. I laughed as I stood up. I walked towards them slowly, seductively. One step almost on top of the other. My body swaying with each step. It was a very graceful, and very dangerous.

"Ellie you're…a…an..."

"Yes James I'm an animagus." I said, smiling wickedly. "I came out her for a run, looks like you ruined my fun. The least you can do is make sure no one else finds out. Oh and tell me how did you find me?"

By that time there only two inches between our bodies, I didn't really notice. I was pissed, they shouldn't have followed me.

"What about Charlie does she know?" Sirius asked.

"No and I want to keep it that way." He refused to tell me how he found me, but he did promise not to tell on me. A jerk he might be, but he was true to his word. I looked past James

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath.

He looked at me "What's wrong."

"Teachers."

"Awe, Ellie's worried that we'll get caught."

I looked back at Sirius. When I turned around to look back at James he was gone. "Shit" that I said to my self. I turned back around and Sirius was gone to.

Figuring that they probably ran to the forest I ran, as fast as I could. When I got to the edge I jumped in mid-jump I shifted to my leopard form.

After a few yards in I decided to track them, I found their secret Quickly. I followed it for a few minutes; it led into a clearing where I found a Stag and a huge shaggy black dog.

The rain stopped but there were a few puddles her and there. That was them. I shifted back.

"James, Sirius its 4 AM people will be waking up soon lets go." I said, pretending not to be impressed.

When we got back to the castle it was a little past dawn. I was tired and we didn't have classes today so I thought I'd take a nap , I set my alarm clack for 8 AM about 31/2 hours later. I was tired I wanted to go back to bed.

Deanna, a girl in my year who is kind of a friend but were not super close literally pulled my out of bed. I climbed back in but then she pushed me off, and sat on my be so I couldn't get back in. Mean people not letting me sleep

"Elinor Cali Washington its 8 o'clock in the morning, get your bum up and outa bed." I was up and I hated being called Elinor.

"My name is Ellie you mindless twit." As soon as it left my lips I wanted to take it back. "Deanna sorry I'm just tired and grumpy." She nodded but a look of hurt was still on her face.

I did eventually get up and take my shower. I added gel to my hair that made it very, very curly I put on a green long sleeve shirt with my favorite pair of Levis. My silver necklace with jade stones every inch decorated it and completed my outfit. I checked the mirror. I looked good.

It was around 9 when I walked down stairs for breakfast. After my shower I was wide awake, I couldn't say as much for Potter and Black though. Remus must have dragged them out of bed. Their heads hung low over their bowls and they had dark circles under their eyes.

"Ellie finally, thought you'd never show up. Here's your schedule, we have all but potions together." Charlie said, she seemed very energetic today. Did I ever mention that Charlie was smart? she's a year ahead of me in potions.

Today's September the 2nd. Only five more days left till D Day. I sighed.

"As soon as Deanna gets down here do you want to go for a walk around the grounds Charlie?"

"Sounds good." She looked over to Lily who was currently trying to get off Potter's lap. He picked her up and is now holding her there.

"Lily, do you want to come with us? It will get you away from him." Charlie asked. She said motioning over to Potter.

"Yea sounds good." She finally struggled free of Potter just as Deanna came in, Charlie and I grabbed the confused looking Deanna and drug her outside with Lily following behind us.


	4. The secret revealed

About an hour later the four of us were sitting under the tree by the lake in fits of laughter. You see we were bored so Deanna hit Lily with a cheering charm, who hit me who hit Charlie. The charms were so strong it was almost like drunkenness.

I fell down and was on my back in the latest fit of laughter when I looked up from my spot on the grass I saw Black and Potter standing over me. Potter looked over to Black.

"What do you thinks wrong with her Padfoot?" I couldn't help it I burst into another fit of laughter, at the word Padfoot. I rolled over onto my stomach resting my head in my arms with my eyes rolled up looking at him

"You know Black, the name Padfoot doesn't suit you, they should call you Snuffles cus your just so god damned cute. So I'm going to start calling you Snuffles now, ok Snuffles"

I started laughing again; Charlie, Deanna, Lily, James, Remus and Peter who just walked up behind them did too.

Sirius just looked at me "Whatever you say Rosette."

"What did you just call me?" I asked confused

"Rosette," He said in a duh type voice.

I didn't get to reply again someone hit me with a cheering charm again. I rolled over on my back clutching my stomach laughing again. After another half an hour the cheering charms wore off.

"Rosette we nee..." I interrupted Sirius oh sorry Snuffles in mid sentence. "Snuffles, why do you keep calling me Rosette?"

"We'll tell you just not here, we need to talk to you."

I jumped up to my feet. "Where to?" Potter grabbed my arm and led me away towards the castle. I called over my shoulder, "Back in a bit guys." I heard Lily say something that sounded like. "Figures, the American ditches her friends to go play with the boyowww!"

Charlie or Deanna must of hit her or something to get her to shut up. We were about halfway between the Castle and the lake when they stopped.

"So boys what's up?"

"Well, Rosette..."

"Wait first you guys tell me why your calling me Rosette." I said interrupting them again.

James sighed "Rosettes are what a leopard's spots are called right?"

"Yea, so."

"Well it's your new nickname, like mine is Prongs cuz I'm a stag and Padfoo..." He smiled "Oh sorry I mean Snuffles is a dog so you're Rosette."

"Practical, very practical." I said

"Yea, anyway like we were saying we need your help."

I raised one eyebrow. "My help?"

Remus spoke up this time, very carefully he sounded unsure like he shouldn't be telling me something. "You see Ellie, when I was 9 I got attacked,"

"Attacked?" I sounded worried and confused. He took a moment before he spoke again.

"Yea, attacked, by a werewolf." He waited for a moment as if waiting for me to be horrified or run a round in circles like a headless chicken screaming at the top of my lungs. I just nodded trying to encourage him to continue. He did. "I survived but, I..." He trailed off. Potter spoke up." He survived the attack but was turned into a werewolf." Remus took his cue. "Every full moon Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail help me get to the shrieking shack where I turn." "Where do I come into this?" I asked.

"Well you see Rosette." Sirius started talking again. I swear he just loves the sound of his voice. "A dog a stag and a rat," He motioned over to Pettigrew. "Can get him to the Shack, but he's fast, and we do often get hurt."

James cut in and took over. They both love hearing the sound of their own voice; I swear neither of them ever shuts up. "With a leopard that is more built for speed, the four of us could get him there and pretty much no one would get hurt."

This was all a little much I mean Remus has been my friend for a while, I knew there was something a bit odd, but a werewolf. "I…I've got to think about this, I'll get back to you I stood up and started to walk away I heard Remus say.

"I knew we shouldn't have told her, we scared her away." I walked into my dorm room and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling trying to process that sweet, kind, and slightly shy Remus was really a werewolf.


	5. A map, Pumpkin Juice, and the Dark Day

Classes have been in session for 2 days already, nothing to new except teachers seem to love spending half the class talking to us about O.W.L's.

I was sitting on the floor by the fire in the commons staring into the fire, I still couldn't decide if I was going to help the boys or not. I had my DADA book and a piece of parchment on my lap, my quill poised. I must have been sitting like that for a while because one of the 6th year boys, Damian, was waving his hand in font of my face saying "Ellie, Earth to Ellie."

I snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry."

"Are you ok you were just staring off for a while." He asked looking concerned

"Yea I'm fine." He looked at me one last time and walked away. "I'll do it." I said to no one in particular.

"You'll do what?" A cheery voice asked from behind me.

"Nothing, just ask someone out for someone." I didn't like lying to Charlie but I couldn't tell her the truth. "Charlie I'm not trying to ditch you or anything but I have to go talk to Sirius and them."

"To try to hook him up with your friend?" She asked.

Confusion passed over my face "Huh?" "Your friend you said you were going to hook her up with someone."

"Oh…yea she wants to go out with Sirius Black, go figure." She laughed

"Ellie your head has been so in the clouds these past few days." I smiled and walked away looking for James, Sirius and them.

They were in their dorm. I knocked on the door. The door opened just enough to look thought the crack, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me in. It surprised me and I let out a little squeak, I hate doing that.

"What was that for Peter?"

"We're working on something."

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that if you still need the help, I'll do it." It clearly surprised them, I think they all thought I was going to say no. After it sunk in for a minute Remus came over and hugged me.

"Thank you Ellie, with 4 of you now I most likely won't be able to hurt anyone." The hug only lasted for a minute, but it was still nice.

"When's the full moon?" "Umm..." James thought hard, something I didn't know he could do.

"The 23rd." I nodded.

"So what are you guys doing anyway?"

"Working on a map." Replied Peter, the boys looked at him and at the same time yelled.

"Peter!"

"Don't yell at him. What kind of map?" I walked over to the bed they were sitting on. I grabbed the map before they could and looked at it. It was a map of Hogwarts, and it had tiny dots moving around on it. Some of them were labeled, some weren't. I looked over towards the edge of it. It was the grounds.

"So this is how you found me huh." I started to turn around and walk away with it. Turned around again and grabbed their wands that were sitting on the table by the bed and left. I folded up the map and put it in my pocket. I would give them their wands back tomorrow, I just like messing with people. Charlie saw me

"So what did he say?"

"Huh oh he said no." I really must learn to keep my lies straight. She shook her head.

"Figures."

"Yea, figures." Charlie and I, along with her groupies sat on and around the couch talking till around mid-night. Charlie and I stayed down stairs for a little while longer.

"Ell" Charlie asked me after the boys walked by and gave me a very unfriendly look, which caused me to smile and wave them the finger, then I laughed, their anger made me giggle.

"Yes Charlie?"

"What did you do to piss Sirius and James."

Um, I borrowed something and they aren't to happy about it."

"Then why did they let you borrow it?"

"Donno." We were silent for a few minutes.

"Let's go to bed." I suggested, She nodded

The next morning I woke up late and rushed a round trying to be on time, I didn't get to eat breakfast. My first class of the day was potions with Slytherin. I was working on my truth potion when the whole room shook and blue and white foam and bubbles were everywhere.

"What happened Crabbe? Goyle?" Professor Preson asked. I looked behind me James and Sirius were trying to cover their laughs, Remus had his head down and was smiling really big, Peter had to practically stuff his hand in his mouth to keep from laughing.

A laugh escaped my lips as I shook my head. Professor Preson was on me like a dog on a stake. "Miss. Washington, do you have something to say?" I looked him in the eyes and got my face under control.

"No Professor." He looked at me as if looking for some sign that I was lying.

"So Pumpkin juice just flew into their potion?"

"Sir pumpkin juice can't fly." I said with my most innocent face.

"Detention Miss Washington!"

"For what?" I exclaimed

"Talking back to me."

"But prof..."

"10 points from Gryfindor." He said cutting me off.

"But..."

"If I hear another peep out of you it will be 20." That silenced me.

It was the 6th. Every one was asleep; I went to the end of my bed and got into my trunk. I pulled out my invisibility cloak and the map I took from the boys. Looking at the map I saw that no one was in the common room. I went portrait door and went up 2 floors to the 6th floor. Walking down the corridor 3 times, while thinking of a small dark dingy room with only one window.

It appeared. It was around 4 A.M. I walked over to the small window and sat on the edge. Dawn was coming, the first light of dawn is almost like and absent of dark. It isn't come in reds and oranges like sunset.

My knees were to my chest and I wrapped my arms around them, my head was rested on my knees. I whistled a red-tailed hawk flew to me and landed on my shoulder. I stroked his chest.

"Lazarus, I can't face anyone today. Not the two leggers anyways." In my mind I heard him reply

"Ellie what's wrong?"

Everyone has a connection with an animal, it's just they usually don't know it. You can talk to your animal in your head and not even realize what your doing. It's like your thinking, the other reason people don't connect with their animal is because there are tons of different animals, and species.

The Red-tailed Hawk and the Ferruginous hawk are mine. Ferruginous hawks aren't native around here but back when I lived in the states I found a hawk with a broken wing I took care of her, and when she was better she wouldn't leave my side, when I decided to name her the name Nox just popped into my mind.

I told my mom what I named her and she wondered where I heard the name, I told her it just popped into my head. Later on Nox and I were sitting in my room and I wondered what it meant. Night Rain popped into my head. Except this time, I knew it wasn't my thought. That freaked me out. Then I was suddenly calm, and well I'm sure you can figure the rest out.

Anyways, when my mom said we were moving to England when I was 10 Nox said she would come with me. She did, her and her mate Armando. When I started going to Hogwarts, I realized I also had a talent speaking with the Red tailed Hawk.

Lazarus was the first new friend I made, he had a mate, but in a duel between two students, she got caught in cross fire. Willow was nice; I liked her and mourned her death. So while Nox and Armando populate England with ferruginous hawks, Lazarus looked for another mate.

"Lazarus, it was nine years ago today that I caused the accident."

You see when I was 6 I loved playing in the rain, even more than I do now. One night I snuck outside and was playing in the rain. My dad came out to get me after he noticed I wasn't in bed. He found me in the middle of the road soaking wet. When he tried to pick me up I fought him. I kicked and screamed. When I got free of his grasp I ran, there were leaves on the ground and it was wet, he slipped a car came and hit him. It was my fault.

I sat in the window till the sun rose, then I went into the room and hid in the shadow all day. Lazarus stayed with me most of the day, Nox and Armando stooped in a few times also.


	6. The Full Moon

I showed up the next day, I was sleeping in my bed when someone jumped on me.

"Oh my god Ellie, where were you yesterday?" That's basically how my day went lots of where the hell were yous.

The month of September flew by so fast; most of it's just a blur. Before I knew it, it was the 23rd. It was a Saturday. I was studying in the common room working on homework, when and owl flew at me, almost hit me on the side of my head, but dropped a letter on my head instead. Scribbled it in sloppy handwriting was written, "Our dorm, 5 minutes, bring the map. It was signed with a giant M. I know who it was from but I didn't know what the M stood for. Moony, maybe? I went upstairs and grabbed my invisibility cloak and the map and rushed over to the boy's dorm.

I knocked once and the door opened. They were waiting for me.

"Why so early? It's only 3 in the afternoon."

"If we leave right as it gets dark don't you think people would be suspicious" I nodded.

"Good point." Sirius looked at my arms.

"What's that?" He pointed towards the invisibility cloak. I handed the map over to them, unfolded my cloak and threw it around me.

"You have one too?" James asked curiously.

"Yea I kicked it when I was 10." Sirius gave me a smiled in mock happiness.

"Our little Rosette is growing up and taking invisibility cloaks from people we don't know." He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. I smiled and walked over to him while pinching his cheek I said in a baby voice.

"Awe out widdle Snuffles wearned something new. I'm so proud of you Snuffles, and happy to learn that there is a brain in that big head of yours. For a while I thought it was just hot air." The others laughed. I looked past Sirius out the window. I walked over to it to open it. I let out a loud whistle.

They looked at me funny "Ellie what are you..."Remus trailed off as a huge bird with the wing span of 56 inches flew up to the window. Her wings were too large to fly through. I held my arm out the window and she landed on it. I brought my arm gently through the window because she was 22inches tall. As soon as she was through she hopped up onto my shoulder. The boys were looking at me oddly.

"You guys, this is Nox." The dark brown hawk cocked her head to one side. A very human movement. And just on this side of creepy. The underside of her feathers were pale. Her tail was dark with a lot of bands. In my mind Nox told me.

"Ellie, that small one the one in the corner, she looks like food."

"Peter." I said out loud.

"Yea Ellie." "What animal do you turn into agian?" He looked up at me.

"A rat, why?" I ignored his question, I was concentrating on Nox.

"You know how I can turn into a leopard Nox."

"Yes"

"Well," I said. "That two legger can turn into a rat I pointed to Peter. "The one with the really long dark hair can turn into a dog. "I pointed to Sirius. Pointing to James I said, "He turns into a stag." "And him." I pointed to Remus. "Is a werewolf, which is why I called you. We have to get the werewolf to a place but we will be busy with him, will you keep a look out for other 2 leggers like us and scare them away if they come to close?" She considered it for a moment.

"For you Ellie, I will." I stroked her chest, she liked that.

It was 4:30 and we were all under the 2 invisibility cloaks. I got stuck with Sirius. He was the only one not intimidated by Nox. When we got outside Nox flew out from under the cloak and I was left with just Sirius."

Where are the other three Snuffles?" He looked at me.

"How the bloody hell should I know! And stop calling me Snuffles."

"What ever you say...Snuffles." I smirked he didn't find it funny though go figure. We walked into the forest and threw of my invisibility cloak. So we were in front of the rest of them.

After about 5 minutes of so they came through of the trees and took off James's invisibility cloak. We played exploding snape for an hour or so, Remus didn't like the tunnel so we were going to wait until closer to dusk, we must have lost track of the time because then dusk came.

A loud shriek came out of Remus as he stumbled and hit his head hard on the ground, It was time. I watched in amazement, dark brown fur seemed to flow from his skin, bones rearranged and his face grew long. He let out a roar.

It was loud and terrifying. Sirius, James and Peter were already in animal form. I changed quickly my black fur shiny and sleek. Remus was going after James, I ran in front of him and placed myself between the two, ready to pounce, he came at me and I went for the neck dragging him away.

Sirius was ahead of me and I tried to move my self and the gigantic wolf over towards the direction he was going. He wouldn't budge; instead he took that huge paw of his and smacked me across the head with it. I stumbled and fell to the ground I rolled over and got back up on my feet my left side ached, I would be bruised come morning. I leaped for his shoulders and knocked him over, Sirius came up behind me and grabbed the wolves leg and started to drag Remus away, James was on the other side of him and used his antlers to push him with the three of a dragging, pulling, and pushing we made out way over to the tree. Peter was already pushing the knot of the tree when we let go and teased and taunted to get him to come with up through the tunnel. It was a slow trip of us walking backwards never wanting to give him our backs.

When we got to the shack, we raced out around Remus and through the door to hide and rest, we were going to take turns playing with him. When we got out my fur was matted with blood, I went back to my human shape and looked at my arm and shoulder.

There was a long deep scratch going down my arm. Blood was flowing out, James came over and looked at me. There was a large sound of wall breaking, I quickly changed back and ran to see what was going on, it was getting closer to dawn, Remus was getting more restless, we let him chase us around for the rest of the night.

Hours later the sun started to peek over the horizon, Remus grew smaller and less furry and collapsed on the floor, The boys switched back, I followed their lead walking over to the unconscious Remus, James picked him up with ease and started back threw the tunnel, when we got to where we left the invisibility cloaks

James to one for him and Remus, I bandaged my arm in the worst spots this part of my robe, It was still bleeding and I was starting to feel a little light headed, I kept this to myself though, I can tough it out till I get back to the dorm. We all walked in silence, when we were outside of portrait, I collapsed, still conscious, just too weak to walk.

Sirius grabbed me and carried me to the common room couch. It was Sunday so no one would be up. He undid my cloth from my arm and looked at me with concern in his eyes, he sent Peter up to their dorm for actual bandages.

He waved his wand. "There all' the old dried up blood is gone, now we only have to worry about it still bleeding." he looked at me. "Why the hell didn't you say anything, god Ellie you are no condition to be fighting werewolves."

I looked at him anger in my face. "What if i would have left what do you think would have happened, He would have followed me, and on top of that it would have made me look weak." I yelled this at him quickly wishing I wouldn't have said the last part. Peter came back with the bandages. Sirius put them on not bothering being careful so he didn't hurt me.


	7. Letter from the Order

I was careful not to take my robes off around Charlie and them; they would wonder about the bandages, I couldn't tell her.

After about a week I could go with only a thin wrapping around my arm so I could wear long sleeve shirts. In about a month there wouldn't be anything to show. Madam Frogway, the nurse, could have fixed it up with ease, but I would have to explain what happened, and we wouldn't want that. In stead I found an ointment to hide the scar, so 3 times a day I have to rub it on the cut, so it wouldn't scar.

Over the first week me and James started hanging out more.Turns out he isn't a total asshole, who would a guessed. The one thing that annoyed me more then most was his obsession with Lily.

"Ellie how can you not like her, she so sweet and kind."

"Yea to everyone but me, how many times do I have to tell you She no likes me!" He laughed at my wording, I didn't care. Sirius just sat there kind of spacing out, he wouldn't talk to me much, Peter was being a bit more talkative, but not much. James yawned and looked at the clock, 12:30.

"I'm gonna head to bed." He started to walk towards his dorm, Peter, following close behind. He stopped and turned around looking at Sirius.

"You coming Padfoot?" Still staring into the fire he replied.

"Naw I'm not tired." James shrugged.

"Ok see you in a bit." He walked upstairs and threw his door.

"How's your arm" I jumped me and Sirius were sitting in silence for a while, the sudden break of silence startled me.

"It healing, still a little sore though." He nodded. We sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Why are you mad at me?" He looked at me for the first time that night.

"Why do you think I'm mad at you Ellie?" He used my real name, it was weird I had gotten used to being Rosette.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking." He got up from the chair he was sitting in and moved over by me on the couch.

"Rosette you went around for hours bleeding, how you didn't pass out is beyond me."

"I didn't pass out because when I was in animal form the dried blood and fur stopped pretty much all the bleeding, until I turned back." He nodded, another moment of silence.

"Why were you so worried about me anyways?" He just sat there for a moment.

He never did really answer me just said "Because." When I asked him what he meant by that he just shrugged.

In the morning I woke up in a very good cheerful mood. It was Friday and I was anticipating the party tonight in the common room. I put on my green long sleeve shirt, with my favorite pair of jeans, made my hair straight and headed down stairs with my robe open, I didn't want to bother with it, not today.

When I got down to breakfast, I sat down next to Charlie; we were two out of four girls down there, evil slow people. Charlie was very chatty this morning about her new boy. I think she really likes this one so I would be nice, even though I didn't think much of him.

About 10 minutes later the mail came. A large owl dropped the Daily Prophet on my lap. I looked at the front page.

"Damn It" I said it loud enough everyone around me heard me. Charlie gave me a weird look. I threw the paper in front of her and pointed at the headline MUGGLES KILLED. WIZARDS INJURED. After reading the headline Charlie and the Girl Susan who was sitting on the other side of Charlie, looked at me weird. I took a drink of my milk.

"Read on." This time Charlie read to herself, after a few minutes she looked up at me.

"That's awful." I nodded.

"It's been happening all summer, I'm not sure what's going on and what the idiots at the Ministry are doing but they don't seem to give a damn about this." I motioned my head towards the paper.

"What idiots, about what?" I jumped, Remus startled me.

I grabbed the paper from Lily who took it from in front of me and threw it at Remus.

"Heeeyyy" Was Lily complaint, oh well no big, she'll get over it. My paper anyways. Remus read it, his face paled a little. Guess I'm the only one who knows what's going on. I took the paper back while I ate my toast and continued through the paper.

Charlie had her little group surrounding her going through her latest issue of Magic Jamboree. A magazine for the teen witch. The cover said so it self. This explained why I was the only one who knew about the attacks.

It was mid- October, there was talk of a Halloween Ball. Everyone seemed real excited. Sirius was talking to me a bit more this morning, our first class of the day Transfiguration. I had with James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius. Charlie took a different class.

McGonagall, a new teacher in her 20's, decided we would change fish into brooms. We were also to pair up, she likes watching her students interact with one another. Remus who recently fell for a girl named Roxanne, paired up with her, James to my great, great, great surprise paired up with Peter. I wasn't planning on partnering up with anyone but I guess Sirius had different plans.

He linked his arm with mine and dragged me off a table in the back.

"Black why did you drag me back here?"

"Well since when did you have permission to call me by my last name?"

"Since I gave myself permission and stop trying to change the subject." He sighed.

"Lets get this done quick and I'll tell you." After 3 pathetic attempts by yours truly, Sirius got it on his first try. That bastard.

"Ok were done so what is it you wanted to tell me?" He started to say something but stopped.

"Good job Mr. Black, Miss. Washington; you have the rest of the period to yourselves." We nodded and she walked away.

"Prongs and I found this in Dumbledore's office." He handed me a folded piece of paper.

"You two shouldn't have taken this."

"Just read it Rosette."

_Dear Albus Dumbledore, We regret to inform you that the Minister of Magic has failed to establish the necessary precaution which has lead to the loss of IT. We fear Voldmort may be stronger than we first thought; we expect to hear from you soon for further instructions  
Order of the Phoenix_

"Order of the Phoenix?"

"It didn't make sense to us either until Moony told us about the headlines in the Prophet. This Voldmort guy must be behind those attacks, and Dumbledore must be like the leader of some kind of group revolting against it." I sat there processing all that information for a few minutes.

" What's It?"

"Must be some kind of weapon." He replied, and I nodded.

"And your telling me all this because?"

"You said your self you have been reading about it all summer, you know more than us." I rolled my eyes; they shouldn't be getting into a teachers business.

"You guys are very helpless did you know that? First you need help with Remus now your being stupid about this, I thought you guys were the great and amazing Black and Potter." The last I said in a weird deep voice. I was being a bit mean I know I was, frankly I just didn't care. Sirius was getting mad and moved back up with James, Remus and Peter, which left me sitting there by myself.

I still had the letter, Sirius forgot to take it back, so I figured I would return it and if along the way I happen to find out a little bit more well then I find out more, I was going up to the headmasters office and going to do a bit of snooping.


	8. Sirius's Big Secret

After dinner that day Charlie and I played exploding snape until she decided homework was important. About halfway through my D.A.D.A. essay I was sick and tired of working, I threw down my quill.

"Ok, that's it." I announced to no one, "I'm done we have till Monday, it's Thursday now, I'll do it later." I started to stand up,

"Ell, come on, you're halfway done." I shook my head and waved my wand causing all my stuff to get in a nice little pile, I picked it up and took it to my dorm and came back down. I found a spot right in the middle of the floor and laid down on my stomach with my head in my arms. I must have drifted off to sleep because suddenly there was a weight on my back.

"What do you think we should do with her Padfoot?"

"I don't know what do you think Moony?" Some one snapped their fingers.

"I kno----" I cut them off,

"You should get off her because she can't breath." It was muffled there was a hand on my head holding me down. The hand moved and I lifted my head a little.

"Or if you insist on sitting on me at least give me a massage." Ha, my one true weakness, I love massages. Sirius adjusted himself so he was straddling me, my shirt stayed where it was for a while, he's pretty good.

"I'll take it you've done this before?"

"Naw, not really." I got up on one elbow and turned my head around to look at him, I lifted an eyebrow at him, and he just shrugged.

Most girls prefer something else..." He just kind of let it trail off. I lay back down, my shirt moved up to my shoulders. I lifted up a little so it was to about my neck, it didn't bother me, the best massages didn't have cloth in between flesh and flesh.

He started lightly tracing my bra strap with his fingers, I forgot I was wearing my black lacy bra.

"Black" I gave him a warning, he quickly moved his hand away, James snickered, I glared at him and he stopped. I got tired of lace being pushed into my skin after a while and unhooked by bra, it was still on I just made it so my back was bare. Sirius was being good for a while, then his hands started wondering to my sides and I gave him another warning, he ignored me and moved his hands to the side and under a bit, I quickly got up on my knees and dumped him on his ass, I had my hand holding my bra in place.

I quickly clasped my bra back in place, my shirt had already fallen back down covering me, good thing I changed after classes I grabbed my stuff and stormed off into my dorm it already being after mid-night. I lay down in bed but couldn't get to sleep, after about an hour I grabbed my invisibility cloak and the letter and headed back down to the common room. No one was down there; I went up the stairs to the boys' dorm and slipped in.

It was dark but I'm good at seeing in the dark as soon as the door opened I saw one of the boys sit up. I had the cloak on so all he could see was the light, I left the door open, didn't really matter.

It was Sirius, I walked closer to him and looked at his face, his cheeks looked wet. I knelt down besides him and remembered he couldn't see me; he was still looking at the door. I threw the cloak off and threw it on his bed. He looked at me surprised.

"Black what's wrong?" The rest of the boys started to stir.

"Come on," He got up and I followed him back down to the common room. As soon as I saw his back I stopped in my tracks and my eyes went wide. And not only because he was just in boxers.

There were bunches scars going every which way on his back, and one that looked like it was barely healed. I was still on the stairs when he sat sown on the couch. His eyes were a little red but other wise he didn't look anything.

I sat down on the couch next to him. "What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" He was trying to make me think everything was normal, how stupid did he think I was?

"I have lived down the street from you for 5 years, I know you and your family don't get along. But what's up with this?"

"Do you really want to know?" I nodded. His eyes looked like they were seeing something that wasn't there. He told me about how his dad used to beat him when he was younger and how after his dad was dead his mom did and all the horrible things that his family did to him. Locked in the closet where he couldn't get to his wand, having mace (although he didn't know what it was) sprayed in his eyes, not being fed for a time while locked in the closet, getting hit in the head with a broom stick. He did really elaborated but I'm not going to say those they are violent, and I don't want to give little peoples bad thoughts. His voice was dead no emotion what so ever.

After he finished I asked if James knew, he told me last James knew it stopped after his dad died but he thought James suspected. I could tell he wasn't making any of it up; I gave him a hug that ended up lasting for a while. I told him everything would be ok.

I didn't know what to do but all I knew is that I had to comfort him. We were laying down, it wasn't sexual at all just comfort, I felt bad for making him go through that.

He fell asleep around 3 I got up and got him a blanket. When I came back down he woke up and asked me to sit down with him, I covered him up and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up to Lily's face. The day was already starting to look up. NOT! "So what do we have here?" I rolled my eyes,

"Nothing and if a word of this gets out I'll make sure Potter knows exactly how to get up to our dorm. I smiled sweetly as I said it; she turned on her heels in a bad mood and went back up stairs.

When I turned to Sirius he smiled at me. "Awe, ashamed that you slept with me?" He was mocking me and I didn't like it, not one bit!

"Black, Shut it." He laughed; I grabbed my blanket and the cloak and went up to my dorm leaving him in just in his boxers. As I went to open my dorm door he said,

"So Rosette? How would I get into the girls dorm?" I turned around and laughed

"Like I would tell you" I walked into my dorm and got dressed, nice to know that he was back to normal.


	9. The Ball

Sirius stayed his old-self, never bringing up that night. I never mentioned it either, never saw a need to. After that night Sirius and I seemed to have gotten a lot closer to, but we were still just friends. No matter what crazy idea was in Evans head.

It was just hours before locks so they fell almost halfway down her back, she had on a white gown and a white mask I put silver sparkles on her cheeks and magically glued her wings on her back; she was going as a fairy angel thingy.

After being begged by Charlie I dyed Lily's hair a dark brown. Lily had on a black dress that had lacy fish net arms, she put on white make up to cover up her freckles, we added a little on her neck and upper chest where the dress didn't cover so it looked like her skin was white. She curled her hair then brushed it out so it was wavy, she put on a black mask and ta-da she was the evil enchantress.

I myself wasn't really going as anything, I dyed my hair black. My dress was green satin, it had bell sleeves and in the front down the center was purple crunched velvet. I added a gold chain around my waist as a belt and a head piece jewelry thing that was a gold chain that had a purple stone hanging down on my forehead. My mask was green and had purple feathers on one side. I curled my hair in fine ringlets and pinned it up leaving a few loose strands.

All are dresses where ball room gowns that were a bit puffy. It was 5 after 8 by the time the 3 of us were ready, the only reason Lily was going with us was because her and Charlie were friends, I wasn't very happy about the arrangement to be totally honest.

We walked down to the Great hall, just the 3 of us. When we walked in I was pretty surprised, I couldn't recognize anyone. I walked over to the buffet table to get some butterbeer and I noticed a guy just standing there, I walked up to him, being social won't kill me. We started talking, and then I noticed him running a hand through his hair. He was dressed up in a tux with a black mask around his head.

"So James, have you found Lily yet?" He looked at me surprised, "Yes James I know who you are, you run your head through your hair a lot, isn't that hard to figure out."

I laughed at his discomfort. "So you know who I am, who are you?" Just then another guy came up and started pulling James away not noticing me; He looked like Zorro, right down to his sword. I couldn't tell if it was Peter, Sirius or Remus. Although I was betting it was Remus, just the way the body was built, but James turned the person towards me. They looked surprised; they hadn't seen me at first. Zorro, bowed low at the waist then took my hand and lightly brushed my knuckles with his lips. I pulled out the black fan that Charlie insisted I take with me.

It was made out of feathers; I covered my face with it. "A pleasure, my lady." Zorro said, seeming to be a smooth talker, or at least trying, I just wasn't sure.

"The pleasure is mine." I giggled, I hate to giggle, better yet I don't giggle but I forced myself to. After all we were all playing along here. James noticed a girl with red hair about the same color as Lily's, so he excused himself.

"I'll be back in a minute. I was standing there next to Zorro and watching James as he asked the girl to dance. I laughed to myself; James assumed that the girl was Lily.

I turned to where Zorro was still standing, "So Zorro anyone special your looking for?" He shrugged

"I don't know." I blinked at him surprised by his answer,

"How do you not know if you're looking for someone?"

"Would you like to dance?" The question surprised me.

"I...I'm not a good dancer." Which is true I'm not a good dancer, guess it wasn't good enough for him though.

He grabbed my arm and pulled a little bit, "Come on you can't be that bad." He was trying to persuade me for like 5 minutes to dance. I finally agreed, after I took my shoes off of course. I hate heals I hate them I hate them I hate them! Ok, now that, that is over.

I danced for a whole song, which, trust me, is a lot for me I went back to my table that Charlie was sitting Zorro came with me. The 3 of us were talking for about 15 minutes when McGonagall came in she was clearly in a hurry and was walking quickly she went over to Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear.

Dumbledore nodded and followed her out, what can I say I was curious and wanted to know what was going on. So after we ate talked and danced a little bit more, I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

It was 15 minutes to mid-night, when we would all be unmaking ourselves. I snuck out into the hallway. "Shit" I murmured under my breath, there was a teacher, I didn't know his name but he was guarding the hall so none of the students could leave. I walked back to the table but Zorro and Charlie were no where to be seen. That's ok though, I hope they like each other.

I started walking around seeing who I could recognize, nothing interesting but I did see James talking to Lily that amused me, I decided later I would see how that worked out.

"Oaf!" I was on my butt looking up into someone's face. They had their hand outstretched to me. I ignored it and got up myself, the guy took his hand back,

"I'm sorry I should watch where I'm going."

"Gee ya think?" Sarcasm was thick in my voice. He was annoyed,

"I said I was sorry." He said. I sighed.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. What are you supposed to be anyways?" He was dressed up in some weird mid-evil clothing. He smiled,

"Prince Charming at your service My lady." He bowed a little and took my hand he brushed my knuckles with his lips. That seemed to be happening a lot tonight. I bowed my head a little

"Charmed." I left my fan at the table accidentally on purpose.

He smiled, "Would you like to dance?"

"I---" I was about to answer but I noticed that teacher again the one that was in the hall before.

"I got to go, rain check?" The dance was supposed to last till probably 2 anyways I should be back by then.

He nodded, he looked a little disappointed but nodded, and I hurried off out the door. One of the teachers' stepped up on the stage type thing and announced that we were supposed to take our masks off. Charlie and Zorro were sitting back at the table; they took off their masks at the same time. Surprise, Surprise! Zorro was Remus Lupin, I didn't have time to stick around.

I snuck up to the stairs a floor, down the hall to a big statue. "Chocolate covered Frogs" Nothing happened, "Winger doodle." Still nothing I was getting frustrated I yelled out every kind of magical candy I could think of "Chocolate Toffees." The statue sprang to life, a twisting stair case appeared. I hiked up my dress enough so my bare feet could move with out tripping over the dress and I ran up the stairs. Dumbledore's office was open and no one was in it.

I walked over to the desk and started leafing through some papers, I saw one that had "notice" in big letters at the bottom it said "the order" I folded it up and stuck it down the front of my dress for safe keeping. I started going through draws and other stacks of paper and found nothing, under the desk though there was another letter that looked to be hastily written I was folded it up and stuck it down my dress like the other one. I put everything back like I found it and was starting to leave when a voice behind me said

"You know Ms. Washington snooping is very unbecoming."


	10. Murder and a Vampyer

I turned around, there was a middle aged looking wizard standing in the door way.

"Who are you?" The wizard held out his hand

"John Kipton." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He let out a sigh,

"Yes, it would be nice if I had better news." I looked a question at him.

"Your mom Ellie, she passed away." I started to shake my head,

"No there must be some sort of mistake" This can't be happening to me! My head was screaming. I walked past Kipton and walked out of the office telling my self that over and over again.

When I got up to my dorm room I set the letters that I still had in my hand under my pillow for safe keeping. I took off my dress and hung it up deciding to take a shower. I stood there under the water with black dye running down in watery drops off my head until the shower got ice cold.

It didn't seem real, nothing seemed real. I got dressed and went down to the common room with my hair soaking wet. I sat down in the middle of the floor with the letters in front of me. I don't know how long, I just sat there, looking at it, but suddenly Charlie was kneeling down in front of me, shaking me,

"Ellie, Ellie, ELLIE!" I snapped out of it.

"Huh? What?"

Relief washed over her face. "Finally, I've only been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes."

"Oh I'm sorry, what's up?" She shook her head,

"Nothing, was just trying to tell you I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, are you coming?"

"I'll be up in a bit." She smiled

"K"

I started to space again. "OW!" I was on my back looking up into the lovely face of Sirius Black.

"What was that for?" He got off me, his hair was wet,

"Only way to get your attention." I looked around me, we were to only two down there, which surprised me, usually Sirius and James were inseparable.

I looked at the clock, 3:30 A.M. I ended up nodding, I didn't know what else to do. "I've had

a-----" I was at loss for words and it still didn't seem real. "A rough night."

"What happened, come on tell Uncle Snuffles all about it."

I smiled a little. "You just called yourself Snuffles, last time I called you that you threatened to Jinx me in to the next century." He smiled; well it was a smirk really.

"It got you to smile, now tell me what's wrong, was your prince charming, not so charming?" He was teasing me; I didn't want to joke though.

"What do you do when your whole world, everything you know comes crashing down around you?" He looked at me confused.

"It's my mom, she's...dead."

"Rosette, I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?" Saying it made it seem a little more real "I'm sorry Rosette, that's horrible."

I slipped back to my quiet spot, nothing could hurt me, nothing at all or at least that's what kept telling my self. I sat there for a few minutes, Sirius watching me intently. Everything was so weird. It was like I was watching myself sit there and do nothing.

"Ellie lets go to bed, like you said you have had a rough night to say the least." Then it hit me, I don't know how she died, no one told me anything. I stood up and started walking towards the portrait.

"Where are you going?"

"A walk." I kept walking. When I got outside I started walking towards Hogsmeades. The gated leaving the grounds were locked "Alohomora" nothing happened.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind me said, he must have followed me. I tried a few more spells, nothing.

I eventually gave up and started to climb the gate, of course it didn't work, the gate was only about 5 feet high but it had spells on it that made it look bigger and had spells to keep people from leaving at times when the gate is closed. It wouldn't let people leave, but it might let animals leave.

I ran back a few yards and went in to my animagi form. I ran and jumped, to my surprise, I made it. I started to walk towards Hogsmeade.

I started to walk down the streets, I wasn't really going anywhere, just had to leave.

"Shouldn't you be in school little girl?" I turned around.

"No. Shouldn't you be getting lost?" A man tall and lean stepped out of the shadows.

"You shouldn't be talking to your elders like that little girl."

He had a slight accent but I couldn't place it. "Your not that much older than me." This is true he only looked to be 18 if even. He laughed it was a rich silky laugh that seemed to trickle down your skin. It gave me gooseflesh.

"I am much, much older than you, trust me."

"Oh yea how old are you? 18?" I was being stupid you don't talk to strangers that walk up to you in the street, and I didn't care, I kind of just wanted to pick a fight.

He shook his head and walked up to me putting a hand lightly on my shoulder and walked around to the other side, moving his hand with him. "Silly girl, you should know by now appearances can be deceiving."

"What are y------" I looked into his eyes, his hand was still on my shoulder but barely touching it.

I felt like I was falling into a deep green pool. My mind was blank all I could see was his eyes, nothing mattered anymore. As quickly as I fell into it I was out. I was suddenly aware of everything around me, a male voice yelling then I was falling to the ground.

I quickly got up, grabbing my wand that fell out of my pocket, the man was laying on the ground and was about to get up. I rushed over and put my foot on his throat applying a little pressure so he wouldn't get up I pointed his wand at his face. I finally got a good look at his face. "Shiiiitt! A vampyer,"

"Yea and he almost had you, Sirius was right next to me, I didn't see him come up.

"Thanks." He just nodded. I

I started to move my foot off his neck, Sirius and I both have our wands on him. Lucky for us vamps are deafly afraid of magic.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked.

"Nathan."

"That was BLOODY BRILIANT!" We both turn around then quickly back to the vampyer in front of us. James came jogging over to us, wand out.

Now what to do with him?" I was talking to myself.

"Please, I'm sorry I've been so deprived of food and I thoug----"

"And you thought I would be your snack!"

"No, no! I am sorry! Please I'll do anything! Please!"

"Anything, huh?" I could see James's mind working. I just hoped the little hamster on a wheel in his head could complete the thought before passing out.

"What do you know about the attacks that have been happening?"

"Attacks, yes I know about them."

"Then tell us about them, and we might spare your life." Sirius was playing with his head. Of course if a vamp does attack then we have full rights to do away with them.

"Lord Voldmort, the dark lord, is offering people immortality, the catch is, it's given by a vampyer's bite."

"So, Vampyers are siding with Lord What-his-face." That from James.

"Vamps aren't immortal. Just difficult to kill." I stated.

"How many wizards know that?"

"Point made." I said

"What else do you know? I mean you are a vamp so tell us what all do you know about this?" Sirius seemed to be thinking like James.

Nathan did tell us all he knew, or all he seemed to know, very valuable information, information Dumbledore should know and we decided that he would, James put a spell on Nathan that would temporarily blind him so he wouldn't know where we were going and used a levitation spell. We covered him and us in James's invisibility cloak.

We snuck in to a candy store and through a trap door in their storage room that led into along tunnel. We followed it for a while and eventually came to a stop. We were in one of the halls at Hogwarts. I'm not sure which one though.

We started walking down the hall and up a flight of stairs, I wasn't sure where we were but they did. Sirius was leading the way with James behind him walking next to the Vampyer that was mostly hidden by the cloak except for one side of him so we could see him. I was trailing behind them. The memory of my Mother's death came back to me. I was very quiet and solemn. "What do we have here?"


	11. Sympathy

We turned around. Serveus Snape was standing in the hall, acting like such a prick just because he's a Prefect. "What do you want Snivellus?" Sirius said, coldly.

"Detention, all three of you." He said. Sirius laughed,

"You think you can give us detention. That's funny, now go back to that grease puddle you crawled out of." We all turned around and started back towards Dumbledore's office.

"Ellie hurry up you walking to slow---" James turned around and looked where I was standing a minute ago and didn't see me, he looked down and saw me laying on the ground.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO HER SNIVELLUS!" Sirius screamed,

"Awe did I hit a nerve Black?" Sirius started to walk over to Snape; he's about a head taller than him so he is physically imposing which scared the shit out of Snape.

"Padfoot back off, she's fine, he just used a binding charm on her." Sirius let out a deep breath and backed off a little.

"Go away Snivellus we don't have time for this."

"Awe come on Potter you don't want to have fun now?"

"Jelluless" Snape's legs immediately gave out from under him, turning into jelly-legs. Sirius picked up my still stiff body and carried me away, James had his wand pointed at the vampyer. They hurried away towards Dumbledore's office. He was sitting in his big chair behind his desk.

"Ahh boys what have you managed to do to Miss Washington?" James quickly replied

"Snape stunned her. Anyways---"

"Servrus Snape? Hmmm we shouldn't have our Prefects going around, stunning people like this, yes I will have to do something about this."

"Professor!"

"Yes Mr. Black?"

"Our 'friend' here, has something he wants to tell you isn't that right Nathan?" Sirius looked over at the vampyer that was now fully visible.

"Yes, I--I can tell you all about the Dark Lord." Dumbledore suddenly looked very interested. He quickly undid the spell that was put on me,

"Go back to your dorms, it's nearly dawn and there is a Hogsmeade trip today, you should probably go get some sleep." We started back to the common room,

"Rosette?"

"Yea James?"

"What were you doing that made Padfoot follow you, better yet why were you going to Hogsmeade, couldn't wait a few more hours?" He teased I thought about what to say for a few minutes, the news of my mom's death coming back to mind.

"I wanted to be alone, Sirius followed me though."

"What did you want to be alone for?" He looked back at me; I looked away

"What, what's wrong?" He walked back to me putting an arm across my shoulders and bringing me into a hug. After about a minute I pulled away,

"I'm sorry," I muttered feeling really embarrassed

"Ellie, what happened?"

"My mom, she's dead." I said as fast as I could.

"Ell, I'm so sorry," He tried to give me another hug but I pulled away.

"Lets get back to the dorm, I'm tired." I started to walk back to the common room. When we got up there I went straight to my dorm without saying another word, Sirius and James looked at each other but went up to their dorms as well.

"No Charlie, I refuse to wake up." I mumbled for the fifth time as she shook me again.

"But Ellie, we have a Hogsmeade trip today!" I rolled over,

"I don't care, go away!" I heard her walk out the door, and fell back asleep.

"Ellie, Ellie it's time to wake up." A soothing voice said, I was awake enough to tell someone was laying down besides me rubbing my back in a comforting way.

"I'm not getting up."

"Yes," another voice said. "You are." It was suddenly a little colder. They pulled my sheets off me leaving me in just a tank top and boxers. I opened my eyes to see who was trying to torture me; of course it was Sirius and James.

"Come on get your little ass outa bed." James said as he pulled me off of my bed.

"You know, if you really want Lily to like you, you should probably stop looking at my ass." He threw cloths at me,

"Nice to know you still have a sense of humor Rosette" I looked at what he picked out for me, a pink tank top and a skirt, gezz what was he thinking!

"Little cold for these clothes James."

"It's 80 outside," I threw the clothes he picked out on the floor.

"I hate pink, and I don't wear skirts." I mumbled under my breath.

"How did you guy get up here anyways?" I said as I went to my trunk and got a black tank top and some blue jeans.

"Levitation Charm." Sirius replied. I nodded. Deciding not to let Lily know about this. I had all my clothes finally. They were looking at me. I threw a pillow at them

"Geddout." They laughed a little and left me to change. About 5 minutes later I went back down stairs and found Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius sitting down talking; when I walked in they stopped. Wild guess but I think I was the topic.

Remus stood up and walked over to me giving me a hug, "I'm sorry Ellie, what happened to your mom was horrible, to think someone could murder someone else--- " He kind of trailed off, and backed up, I was confused, no one ever told me what happened to her, only that she was dead. How did Remus know before me?

Peter walked up and hugged me, he didn't say anything just gave me a hug, I looked behind him and saw it was 6 pm. Dinner time, "Come on, I'm hungry," That from Sirius.

As we walked down to the Great Hall we passed by a lot of students, most of them pointed at me and whispered. We didn't have evening post, but about 5 minutes after I sat down 50 or so owls swooped down dropping letters and flowers and such around me. I looked at them and they were all addressed to me.

I started reading one, then another, and another. They were all I'm sorry about your mom, and you poor child, one called me an orphan, which was true that's what I am now. I gathered up all the letters(Most of them unopened) and I had a bunch of flowers, roses mainly.

I didn't eat much except what Charlie shoved down my throat, she heard the sad news to, and I had to have a lot of help carrying all the letters and flowers up to the dorm.


	12. The Run Away

I was sitting up in the common room, the rain was coming down hard. I could sense someone moving behind.

"Those letters really got the fire going huh." I turned around.

"What's up James?" I said in a low sad voice. He jumped over the back of the couch.

"Those letters really got to you?"

"Is there a point to you being down here or do you just like bugging me?" I was half yelling at him, I was hurt and he was upsetting me more. Good thing everyone but us was out and about. His voice was calm,

"Rosette, is there something I can do for you?" I was silent for a minute.

"I just want to be left alone for a while. I need to get things straightened out, I only found out today about my mom. Can't I just be left alone for a while?" I stood up and walked out the portrait. I only ran in to a few people they just gave me sympathetic looks. Sneaking out of the castle was very easy after doing it a few times. I stayed close to the castle as I made my way to the forest, taking off running in to the trees and disappearing.

(Sirius POV)  
"James have you seen Rosette?"

"No, It's not like her to miss class. At least that's what I think." Charlie walked by them to leave after first period.

"Yo, Charlie, where's Washington?"

"I thought she was with you?" Then I started to worry. James had said that he saw her leave the common room last night and not come back.

"James I think I know where she is." He nodded.

"Me too but we can't go look for her now." "

What are you two talking about?" A confused looking Charlie asked.

(Back to my POV)  
I had been hiding in the forest with Lazarus and his flock for two days. The sun was just setting on the second night. Nox came swooping down landing on my shoulder. She started nipping at my ears. Then Armando started pecking at me, before I knew it half the small flock was pecking her. "WHAT!" I yelled. The flock started flying around my head, only Nox stayed on my shoulder.

"Your flock is looking for you. It's time to go back." A voice said in my head. Nox and I argued until after dark. She won , there is just no arguing with that bird. I went into my leopard form and ran to the edge of the forest. No one was out side that I saw, getting back inside would be easy. Getting back to my dorm would be near impossible. I was right. I swung open the portrait door.

"OH MY GOSH ELLIE! Are you all right? Where were you?" Questions flew from every which way.

"People, people please. Give the girl room to breath." A smooth voice said from behind the crowd. Sirius and James appeared by my side each putting and arm under hers and lifting her back out the portrait door "Sorry people Dumbledore's orders this little troublemaker is to go straight to him." They called over their shoulders. When we rounded the 2nd corner they finally put me down.

"Where the hell were you? We were worried! You don't just disappear like that for TWO days Ellie!" James started yelling. Sirius was kind of hanging back not really saying much, as if he would even have the chance with James yelling so much.

"Hey Prongs! What about Dumbledore, didn't you say he was supposed to talk to me." James looked half shocked at the change of subject.

"Yea."

I started walking in the direction of his office. "Then lets go." When I got to his office he was sitting in his chair faced away from me

"Miss Washington, so lovely to see you finally decided to rejoin us I see. You are in a lot of trouble."


	13. Punishment and a Secret Owl

I had never seen Dumbledore so pissed before!

"Miss Washington, What do you think you were going to accomplish by running AWAY FOR TWO DAYS! You are so lucky I am such a nice man or you would be EXSPELLED! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE THIS CASTEL UNTIL YOUR 25! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW BETTER THIS IS SOMTHING I WOULD EXPECT OUT OF THEM!" He pointed to the shocked looking Sirius and James, no one had ever heard him yell before. Dumbledore took a big breath. "You have put yourself, your friends and even my career in danger by your running off. There were 100 students out looking for you and something could have happened to them kids, but given your situation your punishment won't be as harsh. You are going to be joining the student tutoring program." He said voice suddenly turning clam

"Sir, my grades are great, maybe not as good as Black's and Potter's but still I have good grades I don't need a tutor." He sat down at his desk, head in his hands.

"You, Miss Washington will be the one tutoring 6 Slytherens with Lily Evans for the next 3 Hogsmeade trips." My turn to yell.

"What that isn't fair! Not only are you sticking me with Slytherins but with EVANS TOO! This isn't fair!"

"I suggest that you go get some sleep, you start tomorrow." I opened my mouth to talk again but James and Sirius each grabbed an arm and pulled me out the door. We were halfway to the common room when they finally spoke.

"Damn Washington, how do you always get off like that?" I gave him a weird look.

"You call being stuck with Evans and Slyitherin's getting off, boy your nuts."

"Rosette you scared us shitless when you disappeared again." I stopped walking.

"James I'm tired, I smell and I was just given the worst punishment anyone could ever give me so you, shut up." I walked faster getting way ahead of them, I could hear them saying something about me as I turned the corner.

"Gresnsnt Bleisnt, Heitsle tisent. Come on just let me in!" I heard footsteps behind me.

"Go away James." Someone put there hand on my shoulder. I looked over, I recognized that hand and it wasn't James.

"Hi Sirius." Another arm went around my waist and he pulled me into his body, so he was giving me a hug from behind. He leaned his head down, putting his mouth by my ear.

"Ellie don't you ever do that to me again. Got it. I don't like having to worry about you." I tried turning around to look at him but the arm that was on my shoulder was now around my upper chest and he squeezed me closer to him. Honestly I didn't mind. Shh don't tell anyone.

"Ellie, you are a good friend of mine, I don't want anything to happen to you so don't do that again."

"Why worry about me so much Padfoot?" He was silent for a moment. "Rosette I------"

"Yo, Padfoot come on your wasting night." His arms dropped away. "Pickled people feet" He walked away as the portrait door swung open. I hurried in avoiding the questions of my peers and got a nice warm shower. Yay!

I had taken my shower and had just laid down to go to bed when I heard a tap at the window. "Ugh! Who gets mail at this time."

"SHH!" When I was in the shower most of the girls were asleep, of course they are way too lazy to get up! A brown barn owl swooped into the room and landed on my bed.

"What the devil are you doing?" I whispered to the owl. It just looked at me. I sat down on my bed next to it. It had a White rose in its talons and a note. The note read.

'_Ellie, I never knew how much I liked you until you went away.'_

"Not very poetic or anything are they." I said to the owl, the owl only hooted. I went to my trunk and pulled out a scrap piece of parchment and wrote _'Who the hell are you!'_ on it and tied it around the owls leg. "Take this back to whoever sent it you to me." The owl took off. I got no reply


	14. James is EVIL! And a First Date

"Ellie Wake UP! you don't need to be late your first day back." I picked up my pillow and put it on top of my head. It got very cold as my blanket was pulled off me. I didn't move, but did that stop anyone from trying to wake me up...I don't think so. Two people were pulling at my legs trying to force me to get up!I grabbed on to the head board as tight as I could but then some one started to pull my hands away, and let me tell you three against a sleeping one isn't fair and doesn't work, so I was yanked off the bed into two now screaming girl. I sat up on the two girls I was sitting on looked around and started busting up laughing, then one of the girls under me started laughing then Charlie, who and pulled my hands started laughing the other girl, who I didn't know just looked at us confused.

I got up and got my shower and put on my school robes. I went to breakfast and saw the boys and Charlie and the others. Charlie and Remus were sitting very close they were really hitting it off. James was hitting on Lily and Peter was drooling over something Sirius was doing, as soon as I was within 5 feet of the end of the table all eyes were on me. I looked up and down my table for some help; I'm not fond of being started at. When my gaze met Sirius's he saw the look of plea in my eye. I'm not sure what he did but there was suddenly a bat of pudding over Snape's head and then on it.

"What the----" Every one looked over to him and he went a very bright shade of red. I felt a flood of relief wash over me.

"Thanks Padfoot."

"Uh yea no problem." He looked down at his food and started pushing it around on the plate. I looked at him for a minute longer then was distracted by a morning post. A large brown barn owl swooped in and dropped a White rose and another letter in front of me. "Hey Ell, who's that from?" I looked down at the white rose and letter.

"Don't know Charlie." I picked up the letter, it read,  
_Forever now and so on then,  
my love for you shall never end_.

I read it to my self twice before some one grabbed it away from me. "Oh, Ellie has a Secret Admirer!" Squealed Charlie. Sirius stood up and reached over the table to read it, he snatched it away.

"Ha this guy isn't very poetic is he Ell."

"Sombody must be pretty desperate to have a crush on you." Came a sassy reply from Evans.

"Oh Evans I don't know what your talking about, the only reason anyone likes you is because you like to sleep around, why do you think James is after you. It's not like you attractive with that mustache and everything." James stood up glaring at me as Lily put her hand up to her upper lip and she ran out of the room to a bathroom to find this mustache.

"Ellie what the hell is wrong with you! Why would you say something so mean to Lily what has she ever done to you!" I stood there shocked, James had never talked to me like that before. And he knew what she's done to me. My mouth must have been open halfway to the floor.

"I...Can you...can you believe what he just said to me?" I said as James raced after Lily. I sat and cast my eyes downward. He chose Lily over me and she treats him worse that dirt, and he cared more about her than one of his best friends. God everything this past week is going to SHIT! First my...my mom is murdered then I get stuck for 5 weeks with Lily tutoring, then James starts acting like this. All this was very overwhelming and I could tell by the way my eyes were burning that going to cry, I couldn't let them see that. I stood up and as best as I could, walked slowly out in to the corridor.

I was halfway back to the common room when I couldn't hold back any longer; I finally let my mother go. I fell down to my knees crying over her, my dad, James being an asshole, everything. I don't know how long I was there crying before someone knelt down next to me and wrapped their arms around me and let me cry on their shoulder saying comforting things. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, and when I finally got myself under control I looked up to see who my comforter was.

To my surprise Damian, a boy in my house and in his 6th year was looking back down at me. "I heard what Potter said to you, I can't believe he would be so bogus." I smiled up at him for a minute then looked down, my face bright red. I just cried like that in front of someone I hardly even know.

"I wasn't really crying over…" He cut me off.

"I know, you don't have to explain to me." I scooted back against the wall way from him.

"Thanks and everything." He sat in front of me.

"No problem. You know Ellie, you're really pretty." He brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face "Most people just don't see it with how distant you are and every thing." I smiled and we had one of those horrible awkward silences.

"Uh we better go to class." I turned to walk away when he stopped me.

"Hey, Ellie." I turned back around. "Will you go out with me some time?"

I stood there stunned, I wasn't expecting this. Damian, he is really hot with his blonde hair and beautiful green eyes, but what about my secret admirer, maybe it was Damian, but what if it wasn't. Then there was Sirius, we're really staring to get close. He was also acting weird last night. But am I even ready to date with my mom's death and everything? Then again, maybe this will help me feel better, going out and having fun

"Damian I-----


	15. Tension

"Damian, I… It's too soon for me to be dating or anything of the sort. My mom just died. I need some time." I stood up and offered him my hand, seeing the disappointment on his face "But, I would really like to get to know you, I just need time." He took my hand and let me help him up. I gave him the best smile I could.

"I understand. Here let me walk you to class." We walked down the hall without saying much. We were in front of my class before I realized, usually it seems forever to get there. We looked at each other and had one of those awkward silences that I hate so much.

"Well, uhh...I guess I'll see you later then Ell."

"Yea." I stepped towards him and gave him a hug which was returned. I put my mouth by his ear and whispered, "Thanks for everything, I really appreciate it." I let my head rest in his neck for a minute, and then looked up. I saw Sirius standing behind us with a weird look on his face that I couldn't really read. I gave him a confused look. All he did was get a pissy look on his face then stormed off into the classroom. GREAT! Just what I need two of my close friend acting like total jerks!

A week after Damian asking me out Sirius was still acting weird and not talking to me much, yet he was still defending me against Snape and even James (Who was getting a lot of hell from me) when he was saying things about how I treat Lily. Oh and Lily was at it more than ever with me, oddly as soon as Damian started hanging out with me and defending me when her or one of her worshipers started to bad mouth me, but his friends were starting to defend me too, and he is a really popular 6th year who has really cute friends that Lily and her followers like, so that makes them mad and Charlie isn't to happy with me or Lily and everyone is stressed and can't we all just get along? No. Why is that? Because Lily Evans is a hypocritical little bitch. Yea that about covers it. Anyways.

Everyone was sitting in the common room studying and I at least was minding my own business chatting with Damian when someone starts laughing really, really loud. We both turn around and see Lily Evans clutching her stomach lying down on her back. Everyone was staring at her.

"Ha ha ha that is so, funny. It is also so true, I mean come on she must be paying him. Why would some one like Damian want to hang out with someone as ugly and stupid as Ellie Washington unless he was getting a lot of money." Damian and I both shot up. I touched his shoulder to get his attention.

"Don't, she's my problem." I stepped in front of him and halfway across the floor. "So Evans, I pay to have friends? Last I checked you were sleeping around for attention. It' one thing to do it with guys looking for an easy lay, but must you do it with the girls that look up to you?" I swear her eyes turned red with anger.

"You stupid little bitch!" Yes I admit that was uncalled for but she started it and what she did next was so much worse. I shrugged and turned around to walk back to my little corner when the punk ass bitch jinxed me, no warning or anything. Doing that, striking with out warning in the wizarding world is worse than killing your first born son...almost.

I fell forward on my face and I couldn't move for a moment. When I could finally move I jumped to my feet and jinxed her with the best spell I could think of that would make her look so horrible. I cursed her with 5 of the strongest cheering charms I could muster then I gave her a mustache that every time they shave it off it grows back thicker (same with magically removing it.) Then I put a wart on her nose. She did look pretty funny. Everyone was laughing! It was great I started laughing but when I turned around back towards Damian, thwack square in the nose. One of Lily's worshipers had hit me. Hard.

It knocked me back a bit but when I brought my head up nose bleeding I started busting up laughing. This probably made them feel stupid. I turned and see Charlie and James run out Remus followed them. Sirius just looked at me the same way he had all week. Guess everyone was mad at me now.

I spent the rest of the night trying to get Charlie to talk to me. She was pissed. I don't know why, Lily got what she deserved.

The next night was a full moon. I wasn't sure whether or not my help was wanted but I was going to give it. I don't turn my back on my friends. I had I got my invisibility cloak, and headed outside. I had just got onto the grounds when I saw Sirius leading Snape into the entry of the Womping Willow


	16. Understanding

I ran to the common room as quickly as I could. Only James could stop Sirius from doing something incredibly stupid.

He was sitting down next to Lily on the over-stuffed couch; I think he was trying to comfort her. I ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him towards the portrait door. "Come on Prongs." I said hurriedly. He jerked away from me,

"Go away Ellie." He said.

"Yea Washington" Lily said sounding every bit the snotty brat I knew she was. "Go whore for someone else." I thought of about 10 things I could say to her but there was no time to exchange insults, so I settled for rolling my eyes.

"James!" I yelled "Sirius is in trouble."

"What!" He said jumping up, knocking Lily over.

"Hey!" She protested. I ignored her and ran past her out the portrait. James gave her an apologetic look and ran after me.

James caught up to me in the hall. "What's wrong with Padfoot?" he asked as we ran down the hall.

"He's trying to kill Snape."

"WHAT!" James exclaimed stopping dead in his tracks.

"No time to explain now! Come on!"

We were halfway to the Whomping Willow when I stopped James followed my lead, a minute later a stag and a black leopard were racing to the Whomping Willow. It was already frozen so all we had to do was slide through the trap door.

I got to the Shack first. James following behind me. Suddenly there was a loud yell. I charged up the stairs trying to find out where it came from.

The door at the end of the hall was thrown open and fighting sounds were coming from inside. I ran down the hall, and slide into the wall, something was wet on the floor. I got to my feet, James was already inside. Sirius was sitting in the far corner of the room in dog form growling at the werewolf, Remus. Remus was leaning over something cowering against the wall near Sirius. James rammed into Remus sending him against the wall, hard. I ran over to Sirius and the thing cowering near him.

The thing turned out to be Snape and he had something wet all over his pants. Which gave me a good idea on what was in the doorway. I grabbed Snape by the collar of his shirt in my teeth. Sirius turned towards me and growled, I growled back and he backed off and turned to Remus. I drug Snape out of the room and down the stairs, not worrying about being careful. I pulled him into the tunnel and left him there.

When I ran back into the Shack Sirius was coming down the stairs in human form walking with a bit of a limp. I changed back to human and gave him a worried look. He just glared at me. I hung my head as he walked by me. Soon James came down in human form with an unconscious Remus in his arms. He wouldn't even look at me. I sighed and followed James.

Remus came to about halfway to the entrance. He sniffed the air for a minute then looked back at me. "You stink." He said giving me a small smile. I smiled back. Maybe everyone didn't hate me. Things were starting to look up.

Dawn was gray and murky. We decided to leave Snape on the front steps of the grounds keepers cottage, let him deal with it.

I got up to my dorm just as everyone was getting up. Remus was right, I did stink, so I took a shower and scrubbed till skin started to turn pink. Instead of going to class I laid down on my bed, but I couldn't sleep. After I was sure everyone was gone I walked across the common room to the boy's dorm. I didn't bother knocking. Only Sirius was asleep in his bed. I walked over to him and looked at him wondering what possessed him to almost kill Snape, he's a dirty asshole but kill him.

Yet Sirius never looked so peaceful as he did right now. "Weird isn't it." a voice said from behind me. I jumped.

"Remus you scared me." I said when I saw who was talking. He walked up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder, leading me out of the dorm into the common room. We sat on the couch for a minute in silence. "What did I do wrong?" I finally asked, tired of the silence. Remus sighed,

"El-Rosette, all you did was get a boyfriend, and according to Padfoot, you're abandoning us or something."

"What!" I said, surprised. "Do you guys have it wrong? Damian asked me out but I turned him down, we're just friends."

"Why did you turn him down?" He asked.

"It was just after my mom died I didn't need any other type of stress, but I guess I got it anyways." I said laughing a little. Remus raised his eyebrow but said nothing. Good-boy.

"Why doesn't James understand why I had to do that to Lily?" I asked

"I think he's more mad at you about Sirius."

"Huh?" I asked suddenly confused.

"Never mind." After a few minutes of silence Remus stood and offered me his hand. "Let's go down to the kitchen and get something to eat." He suggested. I took his hand and let him help me up. As we walked through the portrait I asked,

"How come you don't hate me?" Moony shrugged.

"I'm not pig-headed."


	17. The Morning After

The next day I told Damian that I wouldn't be sitting with him today, that I had to patch things up with the other boys. He said he understood and wished me luck.. . Trust me I needed it.

I walked over to where they were sitting, James was on one side of Sirius, Lily was sitting next to him, Remus was across the table sitting by Charlie, and there was no room on either side of them. Which meant the only spot available was next to Sirius. Perfect, just perfect. I was really starting to hope Remus said something to the others.

I sat down with out a word, but, of course Lily just had to open her mouth. "What do you think your doing here Washington," She said sounding very snobbish, just acting naturally I guess, "No one wants you here so go away you stupid American." I looked up and opened my mouth to say something about the peach-fuzz, still on her upper lip but I looked at James and this was pretty much how I got into this mess, so I did something I don't think I've ever done before. I kept my mouth shut. I ignored her and grabbed a piece of toast. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sirius look over at me, clearly confused, a quick glance told me everyone seemed confused.

I looked back at my toast then looked at James, boy, was he oblivious to everything but Lily pouting because they hadn't sent me away yet. Yay! Maybe they don't hate me after all! Remus and Charlie were looking over at us, wondering what was going to happen. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized Peter wasn't among us. He has been disappearing so much lately.

Lily stood up and stormed off, James turned around about to call her back but stopped and sighed, then turned around. "You know she's no good for you Prongs." Sirius said from beside me, I jumped a little, he surprised me. James nodded.

"I know."

No one really said much to me, Charlie and Remus chatted with me a little but that's it. Well I guess Rome wasn't built in a day, but I'll be pissed if it takes that long to rebuild this friendship.

I was walking down the hall when some one grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in to an empty class room. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. I pointed my wand in the direction towards the door. "Ellie it's me." A light flickered on to the face of---


	18. Apologies

Sirius Black stood in front of me looking at my wand. Being careful not to move. I put it back in my pocket.

"Well, Black. What can I do for you? And why are we in an empty classroom?" Sirius looked down, back up then down again. "I just wanted to tell you that. Remus told me what was really going on and maybe I over reacted a little. "

"Yea and it only took Remus knocking some sense into him," James said from behind me. Shit I didn't even see him "ok, ok into us." He added when Sirius glared at him.

"Yea and it still hurts." Sirius said rubbing the side of his head.

I laughed "Why Mr. Snuffles are you apologizing to little ol' me?"

"I never said I was apologizing." He snapped, his face reddening.

"Yes you are, now get on with it." James said lightly. "Ignore him, he's just never apologized before."

"You've never apologized before?" I asked wondering how he managed that. His fave reddened more and he looked down. "You really have never apologized before." Then I had an idea, my eyes got really big, "Awe. Snuffles, I'm so flattered to be your first time." He snorted and started to laugh. James started busting up beside him. Male humor is always about the same thing. It dosn't bother me, as long as he was back to normal, no matter how weird his normal may be.

We walked down to lunch together catching up acting like it never happened. As it turns out denial is easy. I looked at the table, Lily was back to sitting next to her worshippers again, I suppose she realized she was just shit out of luck now.

As soon as I sat down for lunch a small black owl landed in front of my. This was an owl I knew well. I untied the letter from its leg and read:

_Elinor dear, of course you can stay with us for Christmas. And feel free to bring a friend, we'll be having a small Christmas this year. Write us soon. Love Grandma and Grandpa Hooke._  
I hit my had having forgotten I wrote my grandparents about me staying there. I looked around the table. "Anyone up for a trip to California?"


	19. Another Train Ride

The rest of November flew by. Only minor trouble with Snape, although I wonder why he didn't spill the beans about Remus. Well no need to look a gift owl in the mouth. Then came December, the full moon went by with out a hitch, luckily.

It was a week to Christmas and we were all on the train. Sirius was excited, he was going to go to the States with me since Charlie was going to the Bahamas with her family, Remus had a good solid family to sped the Holidays with, as did James and Peter. Sirius seemed up for anything to get him far away from his house. I figured half of the globe should be far enough. So he would be spending Christmas with me then we would go to the Potter house for New Years Eve, but first to get to Grandmas we would need to go to the Potter house to use their fire place. I hope they were sane.  
I was excited, I had never met Prong's parents before and didn't know what to expect.

The train slowly crept to a halt. I stood up smiling, a train ride with out seeing Lily. Yay!.  
"So Rosette, what is there to do at your grandparent's house a sly voice said from over my shoulder. I shrugged.

"Ever been horseback riding?" I asked. He gave me a blank expression

"What's a horseback?" I laughed.

"You'll see." I kept walking, following James because I didn't know what they looked liked, and Sirius was trailing behind me, thinking. Sirius...thinking...so not good. Some one call the bomb squad!

I bumped into Lily on the way out of the train. So much for wishful thinking. "I see your even whoring on the holidays Washington. Get out of my way." There must be a screw loose in her head. I pushed past her. Of course she let Sirius pass with out a word, just a mean look. And for a second I wonder if he ever felt torn between my hate for Lily and Prong's lust or whatever it was.

I scanned the crowd when I got off the train. James spotted them instantly and started walking towards them, I suddenly felt shy. Sirius hurried after James and Remus and Peter followed behind, I brought up the rear.

The Potters stood next to each other a cart in front of them. His father was tall and lean, his brown hair as unruly as his son's. His eyes clear pale blue. His mother was average height and slim with brown hair as long as my own. She had the same chocolaty brown eyes as her son. They both wore warm, happy smiles. When he reached them he gave his mother a quick squeeze around the shoulders, I noticed he was as taller than his mother. "Hi mom, dad. He said trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Hi boys." Mr. Potter said. Mrs. Potter gave Sirius a hug which surprised me a little, he wasn't kidding about feeling like another son thing. "And you must be the Ellie we've been hearing so much about." James nodded

"Mom, dad, this is Ellie Washington."

"Hi" I said shyly Mrs. Potter took my hand and gave it a firm shake, for a woman she had a good hand shake.

"Nice to meet you dear. My you have beautiful hair." She said. As I recall that is exactly what Charlie's mom said the first time she met me. Mr. Potter smiled down at me.

"Nice to meet you Ellie." We loaded everything up on the cart and said good-bye to Remus and Peter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Padfoot's mother glaring daggers at Sirius. By the tight expression on his face I knew he saw her too.

Their house looked just like I imagined. Large, two stories, and pretty much in the middle of nowhere. According to Mrs. Potter it would be rude for her to allow us to leave without being properly fed. Which, trust me was perfectly fine with me. No one, not even my own Grandmother is as good a cook as Mrs. Potter, and if any of you tell her that I will personally jinx you into the next century. Anyways, once we were fed we bid the Potters good-bye. Until New Years Eve that is.


	20. Arrival

We were going to California via floo powder. We through some of the powder into their fire place and waited until the flames turned green. We both stepped into the emerald flames at the same time. With one last wave I shouted, "Hooke Ranch" The flames roared and everything started spinning around us. I was suddenly looking into my grandparents living room. I looked over and found Sirius looking at me. We both looked down at the same time, my hand was in his and I don't remember putting it there. I pulled away instantly.

A tall thin woman walked into the living room. She appeared to be fifty so, but I knew she was well into her 60's

"Elinor dear!" She said sounding excited. She is seriously the only person in the world who is aloud to call me Elinor. She walked quickly over to me and squeezed me tightly.

"Hi Grandma." I said

"Oh it's so good to see you dear." She said pulling away.

"And who is this handsome fellow?" she asked looking over at Sirius. I grabbed Padfoot's arm and pulled him over to meet her.

"Grandma, this is my friend from school, Sirius Black."

"Well Mr. Black, how nice to meet you." Sirius gave her his most charming smile. He could charm the pants off a python if they wore them.

"Lovely to meet you Mrs. Hooke." He said, taking her hand gently in his. She looked over his head at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Please call me Kate." She said turning her attention back to Sirius. Who smiled happy that his charm seemed to be working. My grandfather walked into the room, my smile widened, and I ran to him, giving him a big hug.

"I missed you Grandpa Alex." He hugged me back,

"I missed you too Ellie. But I know someone who is going nuts with anticipation to be let out." My eyes got bigger.

"Majesty! How is she?" He laughed a little.

"Just fine Ellie, and who is this?" He asked looking over at Sirius. I pulled away to let Sirius shake his hand.

"Hello, sir. I'm Sirius Black."

"Black ehh." Slight disapproval in my grandfathers eyes. "Well nice to meet you Sirius." He smiled and released his hand. Sirius looked over at me.

"Who's Majesty?"


	21. Reunions

What's that awful smell?" Sirius asked.

"Cow." The look on his face made me laugh. "You'll get used to it" He looked at me like I had totally lost my mind.

"Hey who's Majesty anyways, you never told me." I looked over at him.

"Be patient, you'll meet her in a second." I let out two sharp whistles and waited. A white horse galloped towards me, black mane and tail flowing behind her. She stopped when she reached the gate and snorted at me. I laughed.

"Don't worry girl I didn't forget about you, here you go." I reached into my pocket and pulled out an apple. Slipping my hand through the gate to give to her. I looked over at Sirius and saw he had taken a few steps back; he saw me looking at him and stepped forward. He reached to touch her. Luckily, I drew his hand back before Majesty could bite him.

"Sorry, I should have warned you, she's a little temperamental"

"I can see where she gets that from." I glared at him "So what is she anyways, is this a horseback?" I couldn't help it I busted up laughing "What!" He demanded. I tried to choke down my laugh but it took me a couple of attempts.

"This is a horse. It's called horseback riding because you ride on its back."

"Oh. So we're going to ride this...horse." I shook my head.

"No," The relief was painfully visible on his face "I'm going to be riding this horse, your going to be riding Tommy."

"Oh." His shoulders stiffened.

"Don't worry, Padfoot, I'll teach you."

"Yea that makes me feel better, Miss fall off her broom."

"Hey, I know how to ride a horse better than you can ride a broom so drop it." He rolled his eyes.

"So who's Tommy?"

A half and hour later Tommy was saddled and Sirius was sitting uncomfortably on him. I wasn't to worried, Tommy's laid back and well trained, unlike Majesty who you won't get a saddle on if you like your teeth where they are. "Now." I said for the 4th time. "If you want to go left pull the reins left, pull right for right and back to stop, but don't pull to hard or well it will hurt the poor thing." Majesty was on the other side of the small barn, I ran toward her at her side and jumped onto her bare back. Like I said, she doesn't like saddles.

"Where's your..." He thought about the word for a moment. "Saddle?" I was honestly surprised that he remembered

"Majesty is practically wild, she doesn't do saddles." He sat back in the saddle thinking thoughtfully. "Let's go Majesty." I said. She started walking toward the gate. Grandpa Alex, was standing at the gate holding it open for us, laughing slightly, I think at Sirius, he kept almost falling off by rocking back and forth.

We walked down the gravel road that led to the highway from their house. Halfway down the gravel road I saw three figures in the distant walking towards us. "Now I wonder who that could be." I mumbled to myself.

"What did you say?" Sirius asked. He had finally gotten the hang of riding. I pointed down the road.

"People are coming on horses." As they came closer I recognized them. The person in the lead was Dan, followed by his older brother and my muggle version of Lily, Cassie Perkins. Dan started trotting towards us the rest followed trying to keep up. I wanted to trot and meet him halfway but I wasn't going to leave Sirius behind so I continued waking towards them. When Dan got up closer he jumped of his horse, Trick and ran toward me. I jumped off Majesty and stepped forward a little bit. Dan wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up swinging me around.

"Great to see you El, Thanks for writing." He set me down.

"I'm sorry Dan."

"Alright you saw her now lets go to the beach." Cassie said looking annoyed sitting on her horse. Like Lily, she was the sweetest thing to everyone else and a total bitch when it comes to me.

"Oh who's this?" She asked, giving Sirius a seductive smile. Dan looked up at Sirius, and his smile faltered a little. I looked behind me at Sirius and was he wasn't smiling at all. I walked over to him and took Tommy's reins, so he could get down. He swung over, like Dan did, tying to make it look like he knew what he was doing. He walked over to Dan, practically ignoring me. Dan held his hand out to Sirius and Sirius took it,

"Sirius, Sirius Black. By the looks of it, it wasn't a friendly hand shake. Cassie jumped off her horse and walked over to Sirius, her eyes trailing up and down his body, so much for subtle.

"Hey El," Dan said after him and Sirius finally let go, "Why don't you come to the beach with us." Sirius was just loving all the attention Cassie was giving him.

"Yea that would be sooooo...great." Cassie said eyes all for Sirius.

"Yea lets go Ellie." Sirius said

"Alright" I said and got back on Majesty. Everyone followed my lead Sirius rode by Cassie, Dan rode by Sirius, I rode a little behind.

"Welcome back, Ellie." Dan's brother Mark said dropping back beside me.

"Hey Mark, I need to pick you brain." I said.

"Pick away."

"Why are Sirius and Dan at each others throat?" Mark laughed.

"Hey what's so funny?" I demanded. Mark looked at me, searching my face.

"You really don't know, do you?" I rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, boy. Looks like I have to spell this out. Dan, likes you," I cut him off;

"Of course he likes me we've been friends since we were little."

Ellie, he likes you likes you. Get it. And I'm guessing the English guy feels the same way about you." I shook my head

"I think you have your wires crossed." How ridiculous. Sirius can have any girl he wants and Dan had Cassie, why would either of them want me?

"By the way your English accent is coming in nicely." He said as he rode ahead


	22. Dragon Art

The beach was next to empty, very few people farther down the beach. Dan see compelled to take his shirt off, not sure why, but it was ok with me, I got to look. He has a very nice stomach, his six pack was noticeable but not to balky.

Sirius took off his T-shirt, walking around in a tank top he had on under, which conveniently, was tight enough to tell he also had a very nice stomach. Mark was half right, they were competing but not for me, for Cassie, why else would they be acting like idiots if not for the tall tan leggy blonde walking around in a bikini top, and cut off shorts that ride up her ass crack.

Dan turned towards her, giving his back to me. A black design was on his shoulders. I walked closer to him, it was a dragon tattoo.

"Where the hell did you get this!" I asked. Dan looked over his shoulder at me.

"You like it? Mark did it just over a month ago." I turned to Mark who was laying down using a log as a pillow and his cowboy hat over his head.

"You're a tattoo artist now?" Sirius came up next to me looking at the tattoo.

"Yea, I can give you one to with your mom's permission." I froze, and my knees buckled. Luckily Sirius caught me before I fell over.

"Ellie what's wrong are you ok?" Dan asked I nodded, and I was that just took me by surprise is all.

"My mom was murdered on Halloween" I said

"Oh Ellie, I'm so sorry." He came up to give me a hug and I let him, although all I wanted to do was push him away. I was just sick and tired of sympathy.

"Majesty and I are going for a swim, feel free to join us." I walked to the other side of Majesty, taking my shirt and pants on so they wouldn't get wet. Majesty rubbed her nose against my neck, she knew when I was sad. "Lets go girl."

We walked out into the water which was icy cold, that's also why no one followed us out, but the cold was what I wanted, I was only out there for a minute but I was refreshed and feeling better, Majesty liked to swin so I stayed out there for a little while letting her have fun before calling her back.

When we were back on the beach I threw my t-shirt back on, I left my pants on the beach, Riding back in wet pants wouldn't be any fun so I would dry off a little first, yay for me my t-shirt went down to my knees. Sadly it was white and you could see my red bra through it. At least I was more covered up than Cassie and her strings.

I walked around Majesty and Dan and Sirius came up to me, "Are you alright Rosette?" I smiled

"Yea, that dip was refreshing."

"Well you won't mind me commenting on your alluring outfit." He said , since I was wet my t-shirt was being clingy and my red under things were very visible. I punched him in the arm and walked away,

"Hey Ellie, that really hurt." I laughed a little I hadn't punched him that hard.

"I was supposed to." I said, and heard Sirius let out a little snicker. I rolled my eyes.

We left as soon as my clothes were dry, the plan was we were supposed to meet them in town tomorrow, on horse back, that is if Sirius wasn't to sore. Dan said that and I think that made Padfoot mad, geez when will these boys learn how to play nice, probably about the same time Cassie, Lily and I had a slumber party together.


	23. Late Night rendezvous

When we got back Grandma Kate was waiting in the kitchen for us. "Hi Grandma I said as I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water."Elinor, Monica had a small mishap and her and the gang are going to stay here for Christmas, and as I hear told, so is the rest of the bunch, just couldn't bear to be away from us on Christmas."

I sighed but nodded. So much to the house to ourselves. "Oh and dear?" Grandma said. "If you could refrain from sleeping in the barn while there here, I would really appreciate it. I know, Frankie gets on your nerves, but she really looks up to you so if you could sleep in the house while there here?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping in the barn?"

"Oh yes, I think that is one of her favorite places to sleep. One time---

"I'm going to take a shower." I announced.

"Alright dear." Grandma Kate said and turned back to Sirius telling him about how I would always sneak off into the barn to be with the horses. I was ok with that though. She most likely won't embarrass me to much. After my shower we ate and I went to bed early, my sleeping cycle was still messed up.

I woke up. It was dark; it had been late at night. I looked around wondering what had woken me. There was a soft knock on the door, I sat up and looked for clothes. Only at school do I wear actual pajamas. I was wearing a pair of boxers and a sports bra, oh well. I got up and unlocked the door. I sleep with the door lock as often as I can.

Sirius stood in the door way, wearing a pair of shorts; his long black hair was a mess from sleep. "Can I come in?" He asked. I nodded and moved out of the way. When he was in I closed and locked the door behind him.

"What's up?" I asked my voice thick with sleep. He sat down on the far side of the bed. I sat down on the opposite side and turned on my bedside lamp, illuminating the room in a soft blue light.

"Bad dream?" I asked

"Yea." he said nodding

"Want to talk about it?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Over the past month I learned after a bad dream he had trouble getting back to sleep if he was by himself, so at Hogwarts he was usually ok, and he never talks about his bad dreams, only that every one he has ever had has really happened to him before.

"No lets talk about something else." I stacked some pillows behind my head and leaned against the headboard. He grabbed a pillow and put it behind his head too.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's talk about you?" He suggested.

"Me? Oh.. About what my Grandma was telling you tonight?"

He shook his head. "That was all pretty funny but I think I'll wait till school starts again then we can talk about it to a whole bunch of people." He said teasingly. Although I was pretty sure he wasn't kidding.

"Ok, so what about me?"

"'What's going on with you and Dan?"

"Me and Dan? Nothing. Why?" I said, wondering where this could be going.

"There was never anything between the two of you?"

"No" I said, "Why do you ask?"

"Just conversation." Now you tell me why didn't I believe that? He was quiet for a few minutes, "Can I sleep in here tonight Rosette?"

See he can't sleep by himself after a bad dream, but don't tell anyone I told you. "Sure." I said handing him another pillow. "Do you want the light on?" I asked.

He nodded, he's tough but those dreams are torture, would be for anyone, even if they hadn't actually gone through it, he had. I adjusted my pillows and lay down on my back closing my eyes, trying to sleep.

Just before I fell asleep I felt a slight pressure on my stomach. I opened my eyes. Padfoot's fingers were trailing up and down my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to keep my tone soft.

"You have a flatter stomach then any girl I know."

"Thanks. " I said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"It's very sexy."

"Uh...thanks." He rolled onto his back I closed my eyes. Soon after, I felt the bed shift slightly. I ignored it, he was probably just trying to get comfortable. I suddenly felt his warm breath on my face, right before he leaned in close and gently kissed my lips

"Good night Rosette." He said softly, then turned and moved to the other side of the bed. Giving me his scarred back. I turned on my side away from his. It was a queen size bed so there was plenty of room, but I suddenly felt nervous. Now how was I supposed to sleep? It took a while but I did eventually fall asleep.


	24. The Attack

Shortly after breakfast and owl flew into the window and hit my head. "Eight hours, not bad." I said to myself as I paid the owl for delivering the Daily Prophet. Grandma pulled a small bowl out of the cupboard and filled it with water, leaving it for the owl.

"Can't you go a week without the paper?" Sirius asked, giving the owl a small piece of his toast.

"Yea well, it's a good thing I can't cause look at this." I pointed toward the bottom of the page. "Four wizards vanish, no leads." I read to him

I'm sure it was probably just some runaways, don't worry about it." His voice sounded calm but his face told me we would talk about it later.

"So Padfoot, are you up for a ride today, or are you sore?" He glared at me a little offended for asking.

"I'll be fine."

"Alright then," I said. "I'm going to shower, then we can go. Do you want to take one?" I asked. I could tell by the mischievous look in his eyes what he was about to say so I gave him a warning look then looked over to Grandma Kate, reminding him to behave.

I walked upstairs and got some clothes from my room. Sirius stood, leaning his shoulder against the door frame, his arms crossed.

"So I give you one good-night kiss and you want to hop in the shower with me. I like the way you think."

"You wish Black." I said, my face going red. He pushed off the door frame, and walked over to me. He stood only two inches away, looking down at me, smiling wickedly.

"You have no idea what I wish Rosette." He said in a low quiet voice. My face burned redder and I looked down.

"Kids, where are you two?" I heard my Grandmother call, as she walked toward my room.

"My room Grandma." I called back, turning to Sirius, "You can use the shower up here." I said as I pushed past him, clothes clutched to my chest.

"There you are Elinor," My Grandmother said when I went into the hall. "I figured you two wouldn't have any American money so here's a twenty for the two of you." She said handing me a crisp bill.

"Thanks Grandma." I said then headed downstairs for my shower.

What the hell is going on with me, Sirius always teases like this, why should I start taking it so personally now? I asked myself while the hot water beat down on my back. Of course I knew, it was because of the kiss the night before, but I wasn't about to admit that I liked it.

After my shower I dried my hair as quickly as possible and let it fall how it wanted to. I threw on a swimming suit, a black two-piece. Then put a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans on over it. Adding some hiking shoes for riding.

Sirius was sprawled on my bed when I came back in, seeing him on my bed gave me a small flash back to last night.

"Took you long enough." He complained, sitting up.

"Do you have something to swim in?" I asked.

"My shorts will work." He informed me "And what do you have on?" I took my t-shirt off and spun around slowly for him.

"You like?" I asked giving him a wicked smile. Then put my t-shirt back on. See we're friends, I can tease as easily as he can tease me.

"Lets go." I told him and walked out the door.

We were just outside of my grandparents' property. Riding along in the country side, doing our best to avoid the streets. For some reason most of the cops around here despise me, say there is something weird about me. Hmm...wonder why that could be?

Majesty had been acting weird all morning, be unusually jumpy. Tommy possibly the most laid back horse ever was also being jumpy. Suddenly Majesty reared. I instantly grabbed for her mane, and squeezed her between my knees, trying not to get thrown off. There was a crackling sound and Majesty threw me before darting off.

Then I heard a cold cruel laugh. Just thinking of that laugh even now gives me the chills. I sat up and my eyes went wide.

A tall man stood above me, wand pointed directly between my eyes. He wore a cruel smile that reached his cold snake like eyes.

Sirius rammed into the side of the evil looking man, knocking him over, although his attempts only seemed to anger the man.

The man yelled something I couldn't understand and Sirius flew, hitting a tree, then his body went limp. The man smiled even wider, and he stood up again. Luckily Majesty came galloping back, and reared when she reached the man, hitting him on the head with her front hooves. The man grabbed the side of his head, gave me the most evil glare ever and vanished.

I took a couple of deep breaths and looked around. Sirius, he was sitting limp against the tree, a small red line of blood was visible, trickling down the side of his neck.

I tried to stand, but my ankle wouldn't support me and sent a sharp pain up my leg, I must have hurt it when I fell. I crawled over to Sirius, and pulled his head in my lap, trying to see where exactly he was hurt.

He was bleeding badly; the whole back side of his shirt was soaked with blood. The blood was coming from above his left ear, and his hair was matted with it. I took my shirt off and pressed it to the side of his head.

Wonderful, just wonderful. I can't walk and he's unconscious. Great, just great.

I looked back down at Sirius, my shirt that had started out white was now quickly turning red.

"Wake up damn it!" I mumbled under my breath. I heard a muffled moan and Sirius and moved slightly.

"Wha' is it?" He asked in a strained voice. I reach down and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked before I realized how stupid it was to ask. He touched his head where he was bleeding and winced.

"What happened?" He asked his voice weak.

"You saved my life, now do you think you can stand for a minute?"

He nodded slowly. "I think so." He said and slowly got up. He rose to his knees and hunched over, taking slow, deep breaths, one hand holding my shirt to his head. He put his other hand on my shoulder and stayed like that for a moment.

I put my index and middle finger to my lips and let out two sharp whistles. Majesty came trotting up to us from behind some trees, Tommy plopping along after her. Majesty walked up to us and lowered her neck for Sirius to grab onto for support.

Sirius slung and arm around her neck around Majesty and I slowly stood, being careful not to put weight on my ankle. I put both my hands on the center of her back and lifted my self up, swinging my right leg over, then I grabbed Sirius by the shoulder and pulled him up onto Majesty so he was in front of me. We were going to double ride in case he passed out on the way back. I think Majesty understood that she needed to be good and let him ride with me.

When we got back to my Grandparents house we rode up the road past the barn. I looked down at Sirius. He had been unconscious since before we got back onto my Grandparents property. He didn't so much pass out as slowly drift into unconsciousness. Oh, but don't worry I kept checking to make sure he was breathing.

There were three cars parked in my Grandparents driveway, and none of them were my Grandfathers pick-up truck. Then I remember that my family was coming to visit for a while.

Before we reached the house Grandma Kate came running out of the house, followed by a small herd of people. My Uncle Tom reached us first, pulling Sirius off Majesty and taking him into the house, holding my soaking wet, newly dyed t-shirt to his head.

Grandma Kate helped my down; not realizing my ankle was hurt. When I stepped onto the ground I gasped and nearly fell to the ground. But luckily good ol' Grandma caught me, and helped me limp into the house.

They set Sirius down on the couch and my aunt Monica, Tom's wife set to work on him. She's a witch and has children so she knows a lot about healing. They set me down on the chair closest to the couch, a wooden rocker and brought a foot stool over and elevated my ankle. Grandma went into the kitchen then came back with a bag of ice.

"What happened Ellie?" My uncle Tom asked, standing behind the chair next to Grandpa, hands tightly gripping on the top of it. I shrugged.

"The horses were acting weird all morning then this crazy, snake looking guy appeared. Majesty eventually threw me and the guy pointed his wand at my head. Sirius tackled him but the guy sent him flying into a tree, then he turned back to me. Majesty showed up, knocked the guy upside the head with her hooves and he vanished. Is Sirius going to be ok?" I asked after I rushed through the story. My uncle and grandfather nodded.

"He'll be fine." I heard my aunt mumble

A little while later Monica came over to me to fix me up a little, she said it was a fractured bone. I was all better after a few minutes, but Aunt Monica said I should stay off of it as much as possible. So I stayed in my chair. Since I was staying there they brought a recliner for me to sit in.

I stayed there partly because of what my aunt told me and partly because my cousin Frankie(Short for Fredericka) is a 13, oh sorry 14-year-old, and boy crazy, and fell in love with Sirius as soon as she saw him, she said he looked so sweet and peaceful laying there. Yea Sirius sweet...right...But he is my friend and I couldn't leave him unprotected and unconscious, so I worked on the homework we were assigned for the holidays.

Since his shirt was soaked with blood they wanted to change it. I straight out refused to let them change it and insisted I do it my self. Now they all think he's my boyfriend. They teased me over and over, my youngest aunt, Paula even asked if I insisted to change his pants or if one of the men could do it. I let the men do it. I'm not a pervert although I bet there are people out there who would change his pants... I only wanted to keep his secret about his family life until he gave me the ok.

My cousin Frankie is a muggle and hates it. She spent most of the night bugging me about Hogwarts and Sirius and everything else. The rest of my family was also coming and going, magical and muggles alike, joking and teasing trying to cheer me up.

I fell asleep sometime around mid-night. A couple hours later I woke to someone putting a blanket around me. I opened my eyes and saw Sirius walking away. "Hey your up" I mumbled in a sleepy voice. He turned around and smiled. I pushed the blanket off me and stood up. Reaching out and carefully touching the side of his head.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Wonderful."

"Good." I said and hit his shoulder hard. "Don't you ever do that again!" I went to hit him again, but he grabbed my arm at the wrist and pulled me into him, forcing me to look up to see his face.

I rolled my eyes. "How Cliché."

"What?" He asked confused. I sighed and pulled away from him.

"I'll explain it to you in the morning, right now I'm going to sleep." I grabbed the blanket off the chair and took it with me to bed.


	25. Ink

I woke up the next morning to my cousin Frankie, pounding on the door. I threw my pillow in that general direction, but missed, and told her to go away. It got quiet so I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

After a minute I heard muffled voices on the other side of the door. One was Frankie's and the other I thought was Padfoot's. After a few seconds they stopped and I heard foot steps going down the stairs.

There was a soft knock at the door. "I told you to go away!" I grumbled.

"It's me." Grandma Kate said from the other side of the door. I sighed and threw my legs over the side of the bed. I took a second to find the t-shirt I wore the day before, and opened the door.

"What's up?" I asked, my voice groggy.

"You have visitors, Elinor dear."

"The house if full of visitors, can you be more specific?"

"I believe it's that Dan boy and his brother and lovely blonde girl." I sighed deeply. Yup, Cassie is just like Lily, nice to everyone but me.

"Alright, tell um' I'll be down in a minute." She smiled brightly at me.

"All right dear." She said as she turned to leave. Once she was gone I closed the door and hit my head against the door frame repeating STUPID! Over and over again. I had totally forgotten about Dan and them, after everything that happened yesterday. He was probably going to be pissed. Especially if Cassie said anything about it. I used my sore, red forehead to push off the door, and set to the task of finding clothes.

I picked out a black short sleeve shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. I threw my long red, red hair into a high, tight pony-tail and was ready to go.

Dan, Mark, Cassie, and Sirius were sitting in the living room. Sirius and Dan were glaring at each other from opposite ends of the couch. Cassie sat between them, her hand slowly gliding over Padfoot's right arm. Mark sat on the other side of the room in the recliner that I fell asleep in last night. Someone must have switched the chairs back this morning.

Mark jumped up as soon as I entered the room. "Thank god you're here. I thought they were going to kill each other." He exclaimed. The boys turned away from each other and looked at me, just happy to see me, Cassie glared and placed her hand on Padfoot's knee. Although he ignored her.

I knew she was just trying to get a rise out of me, even knowing that I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. I mentally shook it off, forcing myself to smile.

Dan looked at me and scowled. "Where were you yesterday?" He asked accusingly. I shrugged.

"We had a mishap on the way over there."

"What kind of mishap?" He sounded suspicious.

"The kind where I fall of my horse." He shot up from the couch, all done being suspicious of me and was now very worried.

"What happened?" He asked as he was walking towards me. "You're not hurt are you?" I shrugged.

"Majesty must have gotten spooked by a snake or something."

"Are you OK?" He asked again. I nodded.

"Twisted my ankle a bit but I'm alright now." He nodded and excepted my story. A quick look at Mark told me he knew it was a load of shit.

Dan was asking me for the third time if I was alright when Frankie called down the stairs.

"Ellie, where are you!" She sounded like she was about to have a fit. Then she bound down the stairs. Dan froze. For the past 3 years she has had a crush on Dan, I knew part of him loved the attention but the other part hated it.

"There you are Ellie." She said as she came into the room. She looked around, said hi to Dan, more out of politeness then anything else, when she saw him and gave a dark look to Cassie. She now had a big crush on Sirius.

She marched over to them and sat, half on each of them, wiggling in between them, wearing a triumphant smile. Cassie scowled down at her, but smiled brightly when Frankie looked at her. I started to laugh, but covered it up with a fake cough.

"Hey El, can you show me where the bathroom is?" I nodded.

"Yea, come on." I said and started walking towards the hall.

"What really happened yesterday?" He asked once we were outside the bathroom door.

"I fell." I said

"I don't believe you, first, you haven't fallen in years, second, Majesty doesn't spook that easily."

I shrugged. "Well she did."

He looked at me long and hard for a moment. "If your lying tell me now and I promise I won't get mad."

I sighed. "I promise I'm telling the truth, I have no reason to lie." Which I guess isn't true but that's all he's getting. He started at me for a few seconds then nodded, and closed the bathroom door. I left and went back in to the living room.

When I walked in I could only stare. Gezz, they all seemed to want to kill each other!

Frankie somehow managed to be draped over both of the boys, her head by Sirius her legs on Dan. She was smiling sweetly at Cassie who was being pushed to the end of the couch by Frankie's feet. The boys were sitting pretty close, Sirius at one end, Dan in the middle and Cassie being pushed off the other end. Of course they were glaring at each other, not even seeming to notice Frankie.

Hmm….I think I'll keep Frankie around for a while.

"Anyone up for a ride?" I asked as I regained my senses.

"Yea, we were going to show you Mark's Tattoo shop yesterday, we can go today if you want to?" Dan suggested.

"Yea, I'd love to." I said excitedly.

"Love to what?" My aunt Monica asked suspiciously, as she walked into the living room. Frankie immediately sat up straight in between the two boys. I could tell by the look on Monica's face she was trying very hard not to laugh at her daughter.

"Go get a tattoo. Come on Mark." I said, as he had just walked up behind my aunt. Then I turned around and left before anyone could say anything.

I was halfway down the front stairs when Mark caught up with me. He grabbed my arm to stop me. "El, I can't give you a tattoo with out a parents permission." I sighed.

"If I had a parent I would get permission but I don't, so I can't, so I won't." I told him

The boys and Cassie, and Frankie caught up with us then.

"Can I come too Ellie?" Frankie asked hopefully. I glanced at her then Cassie, well she could come in handy. I thought to myself.

"Fine but don't you dare tell anyone." I warned pointing a finger at her. She nodded and smiled brightly, just happy she got to come.

"El, I can really get in a lot of trouble for this." I raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Since when did you care if you got in trouble, what happened to the whole 'not letting the man get you down' thing?" Mark laughed a little.

"I guess considering the circumstances, I'll let it slide this time."

When we got to the tattoo parlor it was empty, Mark said the rest of the guys were already on Christmas vacation. Mark went into a back room while everyone else looked around at some designs on the wall, I didn't need to. I already knew what I wanted.

After a few minutes Mark came out and asked me if I knew what I wanted. I nodded. "Alright then come with me." He said leading me to the room in the back. "So what are we doing?" He asked, pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

"A paw print with claw marks above it."

"Nice choice."

Do you think you could make it look more feline?" He thought about it for a minute.

"Yea. Where do you want it?" I touched the left side of my chest, above my heart.

"Above my heart."

"Ellie, you really shouldn't do this." Frankie protested. I hadn't even noticed they followed us back here.

"Like hell she shouldn't." Dan and Sirius said at the same time. I ignored them.

"Uh, are you sure El, you uh, have to take off your shirt." He said nervously.

I smiled. "Chill, I trust you its ok." He smiled

"Alright then sit down right her, he pointed to a chair that looks kink of like the kind in dentist offices. He did something with the ink then looked up. "Guys. Out."

"Why do we have to leave?" Dan protested as he left the room.

"Because I have to take off my shirt."

"Well why else do you think we want to stay?" Sirius teased.

"Out." I told him firmly. The boys left, followed by Cassie. Frankie looked from me to the door, them back to me. "Go ahead." I told her and she hurried out the door, closing it behind her.

Getting the tattoo hurt, but what do you expect, a tiny needle is puncturing your body over and over again? Although the end result was totally worth it, now I have a pretty feline black paw print and red claw marks right over my hear.

They all wanted to see it, but I told them they would have to wait, otherwise I would have to take my shirt off. Besides, it was still bleeding, so they would have to wait till it looked nicer.

Around two, Dan and Mark had to go leave, so we went back to my grandparent's house. I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I walked into my grandparents' living room. Ignoring Sirius's pleading to see my tattoo.

"Ah Miss Washington." A familiar voice said from the couch

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Elinor! That is no way to talk to our guest. Mr. Kipton is here to talk to you about your incident yesterday." Grandma Kate said. "Now sit down." She tapped the couch next to her. I eyed the man suspiciously for a moment before I sat down. Padfoot stood behind me.

"So what did happen yesterday?" Mr. Kipton asked. I took a deep breath.

"We were going into town." I pointed over my shoulder to Sirius. "We were going to going to meet some friends of mine. The horses had been acting weird all morning. We were just off of the property when I heard a popping sound and a guy with snakish eyes appeared out of nowhere. I got thrown off my horse, then the guy pointed his wand at my head. Sirius knocked him over, but the guy sent him flying into a tree and he got knocked out. When the guy sat up he pointed his wand at my head again, them my horse hit him in the head with her hooves and he disappeared.

Mr. Kipton nodded his head. "Anything strange happen today?" I shook my head. "What about you?" He looked past me to Sirius. "Was anything left out?" I think he shook his head, because I didn't hear him say anything.

Mr. Kipton sighed and put his head in his hands. "Do you know who it was?" Grandpa Alex asked. The man was quite for a minute. "Voldmort." He said in a hushed voice.


	26. Christmas Presents!

I woke up Christmas morning, before anyone else. Then quickly got dressed. Trying I walked down the hall to Sirius's room, grabbing a small wrapped package, from under my bed on the way out..

I tip-toed quietly down the hall, trying not to wake anyone. Grandma Kate has been mad enough with me, especially since she woke me up and saw my tattoo the other day.

I threw the package down by the door when I got to his room. Then I took a deep breath and ran over to the bed, and jumped on it yelling "Wake up, wake up!" at the top of my lungs. Jumping up and down on the bed.

Sirius shot up. "What the hell?" He looked around confused, then he saw me. "Oh." He grabbed my leg and pulled me down onto the bed.

"So are you my present?" He asked wriggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes then stood up and walked to the door, I picked the package by the door up and tossed it to him. He caught it and smiled. "Awe you do care." I let out a soft chuckle and shook my head.

"Just open it." He quickly ripped through the wrapping paper and opened the box. He looked down at it's contents for a second, then smiled as he picked a black leather collar, studded with silver spikes. He looked back at me.

"Woof, woof." I laughed as he put the black collar around his neck. "So, how does it look?" He asked me a second later, turning his head from side to side, the silver spikes catching the sun light, coming through the window.

"Wonderful." I told him, laughing, "There's also a leash in there to match." He looked back sown at the box and raised an eyebrow.

"Kinky." He said. I rolled my eyes, still smiling, glad to know he liked my gift. There was a knock on the door, then it opened without us answering.

"Merry Christmas Sirius!" Frankie said loudly, as she walked in, hoping to be the one to wake him up, I think. She looked at Sirius, then to me and scowled. When she turned back to Sirius she was all smiles. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Alright," Sirius said, "We'll be down in a few minutes." Obviously feeling uncomfortable. Frankie nodded then turned and left, leaving the door open.

I looked back to Sirius,

Hey where's my present?" I asked pretending to pout.

You'll just have to wait and see." He told me. I smiled and got up, leaving the room so he could change, and closed the door behind me.

Everyone hurried through breakfast, or rather the kids hurried through breakfast and the parents tried to keep up, wanting to watch the kids open their presents from "Santa Clause". My grandparents got me a new broom and a new black leather saddle for Majesty, I wonder if they are trying to make up for the fact that I won't be getting presents from my mom...ever again...best not to think about those things, especially right now, everyone should be happy this time of year. My aunt and uncles said they went in on it too, but we all know that's a load of crap. I thanked them anyways.

Damian got me a bag of my favorite candies, with a note on it that said, Stay Sweet. Remus got me a thick leather bound book called Powerful Witches, through the Ages. With the going back and forth from here and home/school I picked up a bit of a feminist attitude and was in to the women's right movement, so it was a very thoughtful gift. Peter got me a small wooden leopard, that is spelled to walk back and forth on any surface you put it, without falling off.

My present from James shocked me. Ok, well the card said it was from both Sirius and James that they both worked on it. It came in a long slender tube, the opening end was glued on tight, so I had to use a knife to wedge it open. When I finally got it opened a rolled up piece of parchment slid out. Confused, I turned to look at Sirius, he was smiling wickedly but told me I should go up stairs to open it. I gave him a curious look but went up stairs to open it. When I was up in my room I unrolled it, it was blank, I flipped it over and noticed a piece of paper taped to the back. 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.' Was all it said.

"Huh?" Sirius, who had followed me up the stairs and sat on my bed. He got up and walked over to me and looked over my shoulder. Then it clicked. I took my wand of my night stand and tapped the parchment with it saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Instantly lines and dots appeared on the paper.

"This looks like the map-thingy you guys were working on before." I told him.

"That's because it is, or at least a copy of that. Once we got the original worked out we made one for you. I didn't think you would get it, but James said I should give you more credit so he only left you a small clue. I guess I lost the bet."

"Huh? I said, suspiciously, wondering what he was talking about. He smiled and shook his head. I turned so I was facing him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "Thanks" I told him as I pulled away. He shrugged.

"

No big deal."

"Still." I said, "It was very sweet of you two, but, how do I turn it off?" He laughed softly.

"You've been hanging out with too many muggles." He said then turned to the parchment and tapped it saying "Mischief managed" The lines and dots quickly disappeared. "By the way." He added, "It's called a marauder's map, you can stop calling it a map-thingie now."

I couldn't help it, I felt so happy with the fact that they trusted me so much. I jumped on Sirius again, giving him a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. "Alright, enough of this mushy stuff." He said, but didn't try to fend me off.

"Sorry." I said then backed off.

"Here," He handed me three sealed letters, "these came for you just as we were coming up stairs." I smiled, I knew who they were from. I opened the first one:

'A cheese wheel! Aren't you just a laugh a minute. Really El, a cheese wheel? How am I supposed to explain this to my Parents!

Wormtail'

The second one read:

'Rosette, what a perfect timing. The full moon is approaching, and I've always wanted a meaty bone.

Yours truly

Moony'

I turned to Sirius, "Is he being serious?" Sirius was standing behind me, quietly laughing.

"I think he's serious.

"Great." I said, sighing a little. Then turned to read the last letter:

'Ellie, what the hell is wrong with you! What am I supposed to do with a salt-lick? Now my parents won't leave me alone, what am I supposed to tell them? And what am I supposed to do with a salt-lick! Geez, your just a big joker now aren't you.

Prongs'

Sirius was behind me laughing loudly. "You actually got him a salt-lick. That's great." He said between laughs. I turned towards the door when I heard a knock. Frankie stood in the doorway. Grandma said it's time for you two to come down stairs."

"Thanks." I said, then walked by her, throwing the letters on my bed on the way out."


	27. Potter Residence

Sirius and I left the day after Christmas. I really wasn't too disappointed, especially after I found out that the five of us would have the Potter's house to ourselves for New Years. After our good byes and a 10 minute hug Sirius got from Frankie we left to the Potter's via floo powder.

I was excited, we had been at the Potter's for almost a week, the Potter's didn't treat me weird, they acted like I was just another one of the boys which trust me, is just fine with me, but the greatest thing was that it was finally New Year's eve. As soon as the Potter's left, James disappeared down the hall, into the kitchen then came back with five bottles of fire whiskey. By the time mid-night came we were all drunk, and the boys were complaining that they had no one to kiss. So I suggested Sirius kiss Remus, and James kiss Peter. Believe it or not Sirius did kiss Remus square on the mouth!! James and Peter both refused to kiss each other. So I shrugged then started laughing at nothing.

New Year's day was horrible. The Potter's had come home and found us all passed out in the living room, bottle of fire whiskey everywhere. So they woke us up with bright lights and really loud noise, which trust me is really, really painful when you have a hang-over.

When it was finally time to go back to the school, I didn't want to go, I liked it at the Potter's and even after the New Year's Eve incident they were nice to me, but no one gave me the choice not to go back so we did.

We were packing up the car the Potter's rented when James looked up, "Hey Rosette. Where's Padfoot, we need to go." I looked around and shrugged. "Well do you think you can go find him?" I rolled my eyes but turned around and started walking towards the house.

"Boys are so lazy." I mumbled under my breath as I walked to the house. When I got into the living room I called. "Sirius, get your ass down here now! I'm not walking to school!" I waited for a second, when I got no response I walked towards the kitchen, those boys ate a lot. "Padfoot, where the hell are you. I'm really starting to get annoyed with this game." I waited for another second after I saw he wasn't in the kitchen. "Snuffles!" I called, then I heard the sound of feet running down the stairs, I turned around to look back in the door way and saw Sirius sitting there, like a dog, panting.

He barked, and the sudden unexpected sound made me jump. "Did you just bark at me?" He sat there, unmoving starring at me, panting. I rolled my eyes then told him to get up. He didn't move.

"Hey El, what's taking so long?" I heard James call as he walked back towards the kitchen. He stopped behind Sirius, looked down at him, then at me and laughed. "Hey Moony, Wormtail, come check this out." He managed to choke out." The boys came walking up behind James took a moment then also started laughing."

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, "this isn't funny, he won't move." I said. After a second James calmed down and looked at Sirius.

"Well here's the problem," James said pointing at the leash I hadn't noticed before, "he wants you to take him for a walk."

"Oh no, no no. I'm not going to drag him around by a leash!"

"Well you are the one who got it for him, you might as well use it."

"No you do it." James rolled his eyes the bent down to pick up the leash, but before he could even touch it Sirius growled and snapped at Prong's hand, James moved it just in time.

"You do it El, he bites." I looked at Remus, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Can't you carry him Moony?" Remus held his hands up in front of him and backed away.

"No way, he might have rabies." I scowled.

"Fine." I walked over to Sirius and grabbed the leash off the ground, to my surprise Sirius actually stood on two feet and followed behind me, the sound of the boys laughter trailing after us.

Thankfully he took the collar off when we got to the train station.

"So when's our next walk?" Sirius asked, in a sly voice.

"Shut up mutt." I snapped, still mortified.

"I'm not a mutt," Sirus said, trying to sound dignified. "I'm a purebred." I rolled my eyes, yea a purebred pain in the ass." He shut up with the walk jokes after that, and I got a train ride in peace, almost.


	28. Theres Just Something About Lily

**Ok, so I have had some people ask me questions or correct me on the behavior of Lily Evans, well this is a chapter that I put in the story to clear up some of you questions. I know its not a very good on but basically I wrote it quickly so whatever.**

The train ride was uneventful, they boys talked amongst themselves as I stared out the window blankly, once again wondering why it always rained on the way to Hogwarts.

"Rosette. Hey, El, are you there?" I blinked a couple of times then turned to look to see who was saying my name. "Finally." James said. "Are you getting something from the trolley?" He asked. I shook my head and turned back around.

Half a year ago my only friend was Charlie, now I'm friends with these four morons and Charlie hardly ever talks to me. I had to think about it for a minute but I realized why Charlie and I never talked anymore. Lily. Everyone else thinks Lily is so sweet and nice and kind. And she is, to everyone but me. Oh well, maybe she'll get over it…eventually.

I stood up quietly when the train pulled to a stop. I jumped up a little surprised when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder suddenly. "What's wrong?" I heard Remus ask. I turned to look at he and he looked concerned. I blinked twice and had to shake my head a little, all of my thinking but me in a dream like state.

"Nothing," I said, "Just thinking too much."

"What about?" I shrugged then looked down at my stomach as I heard it rumble.

"Hmm… I think it's time to eat." I said, brushing off his question. We started walking towards the carriages when I heard a peppy greeting form Charlie. We both turned around, Charlie was standing behind us, Lily by her side wearing a wicked smirk.

"Um…Remus, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Charlie asked, her voice not quiet steady. I knew what was going to come, she always got that sound in her voice when she was going to break up with someone, and by the look on his face Remus knew too.

He followed her silently, leaving me alone, with Lily, Great. I started to turn around, for once I didn't want to deal with her.

"You must think your pretty hot stuff don't you Washington ." Obviously Lily had other plans.

"No not really." I said calmly.

"Just couldn't wait for Charlie to break up with him, you had to go after him now." I couldn't say anything, I just stared at her for a couple of seconds.

"What?" What she was saying was making absolutely no sense.

"Oh don't play coy with me, everyone knows you're a whore for all of them." I rolled my eyes, I could see where this was going.

"Hey Lily." I heard James say from behind me. Saved by the stag. "Where's Remus?" He asked.

"Went to talk with Charlie." He shrugged.

"Well then lets get going, Lily, want to come with us?" She didn't answer just turned on heel and walked away. I walked away wondering why it was only me she was a bitch to, although the answer was pretty obvious.

I went to my dorm shortly after the feast, I still had some stuff on my mind, but now it was about that strange attacker. I had pulled the curtains to my bed closed so as the girls came up stairs to go to sleep they didn't realize I was still awake. I got out of bed and got my invisibility cloak and my murderer's map out of the trunk, then decided against the map and stuck it under my pillow. I wanted to run but not by myself.

I walked up the stairs to the boys dorm and put my ear to the door, I heard some deep breathing and the soft sound of people talking.

I quietly opened the door, Remus was sitting up on his bed, knees pulled up, leaning against his headboard, James, Sirius, and Peter sitting on the edge of the bed, quitly talking to him. They turned to look at me as I walked into the room.

"What's going on?" I ask, just loud enough for them to hear me. One of the other boys stirred in their bed. I sighed and walked in so I could talk softer.

When I got to the bed I expected to see Remus crying or something by the way he was acting but he just sat there with a blank look on his face.

"Charlie broke up with him, he's a bit depressed." Sirius said as if it was nothing. The boy stirred in his bed again.

"Look, I was going to go for a run, maybe some fresh air would be good for him?"

They nodded and all got to their feet, I stood by the door as they all walked past me. Sirius was the last person out the door so I grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry about him too much, I know Charlie, she'll probably ask him out again tomorrow, but I don't want to see him treated like that.

"Charlie would do something like that?"

I opened my mouth to talk when James called for us to hurry up. I walked out the dorm following James. I'd finish explaining later, and then threw the invisibility cloak over Padfoot, Wormtail and my self.

Once we were outside I took the invisibility cloak off and walked behind them. The night air was cool on my face, but that's what I wanted, the cool air would help clear my mind.

"Now what were you saying?" Sirius asked, hanging back to finish our discussion.

"Charlie has this weird fear of commitment, don't ask why I have no idea put she'll ask him out again soon."

"Yea, well if she doesn't. Remus will be torn up for quite a while." He sounded angry and I had no idea why.

"Hey what did I do?" I protested.

"Your friends with her, why didn't you do something to stop her?" My anger flared, there was no way I was going to get blamed for something I had no say over.

"Knock it off, your being irrational." He took a deep breath.

"I know I just hate people treating my friends like that." I rolled my eyes.

"Just calm down." I said then walked away to talk to everyone else, I didn't do shit and had no idea why he was being such an ass.

We stayed out all night, trying to cheer him up, it worked…kind of. When we got to breakfast that morning I saw Lily and Charlie sitting farther down the table, Charlie was leaned over her plate looking miserable, and Lily was hanging on Damien and kept looking over at me. When I saw her all over Damien I got mad. If you combine that with the lack of sleep I was ready for a fight.

I saw Damien carefully try to untangle himself from her and get up, leaving the Great Hall. Once he was gone Lily came over and leaned on the table, next to me, talking to one of the girls sitting across the table. Her hand moved toward my plate and pushed it off the table, onto my lap.

I jumped up and glared at her, as my breakfast fell onto the floor. I had my wand ready in hand then noticed something, she had her robe open and a clean white t-shirt under it. I grabbed for my orange juice and threw it in her face, although a lot of it got on her shirt as I had hoped. Then I brushed my food off of my robe, luckily I had only been eating toast and eggs, then I walked away, trying my best to look dignified.


	29. Sweet Goodbyes, Sort of

I was angry, my clenched fists shook with rage as I made my way to class. I was sick and tired of that little bitch! Just because she's sweet to everyone else doesn't mean she's a good person, she's a hypocrite! I stormed into the class room and threw my books on a table near the back. I sat down and crossed my arms, shoving them inside my robe, digging my nails in to the bend of my elbow, hoping the pain would help calm me down.

After a few minutes I started to calm down and let go of my arms and took them out of the sleeves of my robe. I had four cresset shaped imprints on each arm, slowly filling with blood. Oops. After a couple more minutes the class started filing in, James and them came in last, Remus leading the group with a big smile.

I looked over at them and watched as Remus walked over to me sliding into the seat next to mine.

"Feeling better?" He asked. I sighed then nodded, at least I wasn't about to rip someone's head off.

"And you seem pretty damn happy yourself, what happened?" I asked, silently wondering if Remus was bipolar.

"After you left Charlie apologized and said she wanted me back." His smile widened as he said it.

"That's great." I love being right. "Did she say why she broke up with you in the first place?"

He frowned for a moment. "She said someone told her I was cheating on her with you, and that's why we stayed at James's house over winter break." I didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow. "I know, where would someone get that idea, I mean don't you and Sirius have something going on anyway?"

"No." I said to quickly. He chuckled

"Whatever you say Rosette," Then he turned his head and looked down at his book reading something. I just sat there staring at him. Now where the hell did he get that idea? Because he came with me to California ? I offered that chance to anyone who wanted to go, the others couldn't. I shook my head and sighed as the teacher walked in.

It was about half way through class when there was a knock on the door and Dumbledore walked in. The teacher stopped in mid-sentence and walked over to him where they quietly conversed for a minute. Then the teacher looked over the class and motioned to me to go up there.

She quietly told me to grab my books and go with the headmaster. As I got my books and walked back to the front of the class I could feel the eyes of my class mates boring into my back. As I walked out the door I wondered what would happen if I were to suddenly turn around and yell boo.

Although I was able to contain myself, the thought was funny enough to make me laugh quietly. Dumbledore walked down the hall in silence, not ever even glancing at me.

When we reached his office I was starting to worry, he was acting tense and I hadn't done anything wrong…recently. "What exactly is going on?" I asked as he sat behind his desk. He stared at me from across the room, eyes solemn.

"You will go pack a bag for a two day trip then report back here after lunch, I suggest that you make sure all of your other belongings are gathered up in case you do not return." He said, his face stern and cold.

"What do you mean not return? Where am I going and why might I not return?" I asked starting to worry. He blinked at me.

"I'll explain when you report back here. You have until after lunch to say good-bye to your friends, then I expect you to be back here."

"Wait a minute!" I snapped. "What the hell are you talking about, I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, Miss Washington, you are, go get ready and I'll explain what's going on." I clenched my teeth, trying to fight back my anger.

"Fine." I said, then turned on heel to leave.

When I got to my dorm I changed out of my school clothes then packed a small bag of clothes, toiletries, my invisibility cloak, and my copy of the marauder map. With everything packed I headed down into the common room and waited for an hour or so till it was time for lunch.

I was surprised to find that at a half an hour before lunch Sirius walked in. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Came to see what the bloody hell you were up to." His voice was light.

"I guess I'm leaving."

"Where? When? Why?" Concern was now clear in his voice.

"I don't know." We were silent for a few minutes. "I get to say bye to everyone at lunch, then I leave, and if I'm lucky, I'll be back in a few days."

"And if your not lucky?" I remained silent.

"Oh." He said, obviously understanding my silence. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm gonna go and say bye to everyone."

"I'll go with you. " He said, then we stood up and walked over to the portrait.

"Hey Sirius," I said quietly, staring intently at the wall in front of me.

"What?" I turned to look at him for a second, and pressed my lips to his, then quickly fled out of the portrait hole, my cheeks flushed a deep red.


	30. A Tragady

I explained to everyone that I would be going away for a little while and honestly told them that I didn't know where I was going. I was relieved when Sirius didn't show up at lunch because of my…umm…earlier actions, and a little sad that he wasn't there to say bye to.

Oddly, Damian wasn't there either, and when I asked everyone said that they haven't seen them since breakfast. It was weird, Damian never skips class. I really couldn't focus on that for long though, I was more worried about what Dumbledore had in-store for me this afternoon, I hope everyone at home is ok.

When I got to Dumbledore's office he was sitting behind his desk where I left him. "Ah, good, Elinore, now lets get going."

"Hold on one damn minute, where am I going?"

"Hogsmeade." He said, simply.

"And why am I going there?" I persisted.

"Your Grandfather is here. He will explain the rest to you when you see him."

"Why is he here? He hates traveling and where is Grandma Kate?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He said then started walking out of his office.

My Grandfather met us by the shreiking shack. When I saw him I hesitated before slowly approaching him. He was slumped over, his hair was disheviled and his eyes were red. "Whats wrong?" I asked cautiously.

He smiled weakly at me and I knew what was wrong. I ran the rest of the way to him and gave him a big hug. After a minute I pulled away, "What happened?"

"Come on." He said, lets go find somewhere to sit and talk."

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting in a restraunt across from my grandfather straing into a cup of butterbeer. "So?" I asked, getting impatient with waiting.

He sighed. "About a week ago was the full moon, that night something was upsetting the horses so your Grandmother went to go see what was wrong. A few minutes after she left the house I heard her scream. I ran as fast as I could to the barn but I was too late. A werewolf got your grandmother and two horses, including Majesty.We found the horses but we couldn't...we couldn't find your grandmother."

I stared at him dumbstruck. I felt like someone was playing a very bad trick on me. "Our you sure she's..."

"Yes, her blood was found in...large quantities, more then anyone could lose and still live."

"What are the chances." I whispered.

"Ellie, this didn't happen by chance... Do you remember the man who attacked youa nd your friend when you came to visit with us?" I nodded. "Well, he is a very bad man, he seems to be planning on starting a war with the Ministry here, and the council back home. He approached me last September wanting me to join him in hope to us me since I hold sway with the Counil, but I refused, that seems to have made him mad. After I told him no, he tried to kill me, I barely managed to escape witrh my life. Shortly afterwards he approached your mother much the same way, she refused, but she wasn't able to escape."

"Why Grandma? she's a muggle."

"Revenge." He said simply.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I brought up the subject of me leaving. "I'm assuming I'm leaving for the funeral but, why did Dumbledore say I might not return?"

"What with losing your Mother in your Grandmother in the same year he is offering you the chance to come home for the rest of the year and finish the year through mail." I took a minute to consider it but in the end decided that since there was still at least a month left of school I would tough it out.


End file.
